Memories
by Fuzyhamster
Summary: Ryoko mysteriously dissapears.... What is behind this? Even Washu does not know.
1. Forevermore

I do not claim to own any of the characters below. They are property of AIC, Pioneer and a bunch of other people.  
This story is chapter one of a series titled 'Memories'. There will be 4 or 5 chapters after this one. Comments are very welcome. E-mail me at: Ryoko@Tracyinternet.net  
  
  
Memories - Chapter 1 - Forevermore  
  
  
The early morning sunlight beamed down into Tenchi's room, lighting it up with an orange glow.   
Tenchi opened his eyes only to shut them tightly.  
"Hello Tenchi. Glad to see you are finally awake." Ryoko cooed, floating over his bed.  
Tenchi hated it when he woke up and found himself looking into a pair of golden eyes. It was rather disturbing. "Ryoko, do you always have to watch me sleep?"  
"I don't have to, but I want to. Don't you like the company?"  
Tenchi sat up on his bed. "Uh, not exactly."  
Ryoko winked at him, making Tenchi feel uncomfortable. "I'm going to watch you sleep anyway."  
Tenchi made his bed, feeling Ryoko observe his every movement. "I need to get dressed...get ready now. You need to leave."  
"Sure, just don't take to long." The demoness said, fading away.  
Tenchi grabbed some clothes from his drawers and hastily put them on, knowing Ryoko had a short patience.  
He barely had enough time to put on everything.  
"Finished Tenchi?" Ryoko asked, appearing before him.  
Tenchi groaned. "Ryoko, you don't give me much time and you are going to end up coming in here when I am not done."  
Ryoko gave him her all to familiar evil smile. "I know."  
Before Tenchi could move, Ryoko snatched his arm and pulled him closer to her.  
"Let's go out, you and I. We could go see a movie and then eat out at a restaurant."  
Ryoko began running her finger over Tenchi chest. "How about it, Tenchi?"  
  
  
Ayeka came out of her room and was about to walk down the stairs, when she heard Tenchi's voice.  
She went to his door and knocked. "Lord Tenchi? Are you in there?"  
Ryoko knew Ayeka was about to come in, so she decided to have a bit of fun.  
The demoness covered Tenchi's mouth so he couldn't utter a word and spoil her game. She quickly dragged him on the bed and pulled the covers over them.  
Ayeka opened the door and saw something in the bed.  
This was Ryoko's cue. She came over the struggling Tenchi and started whispering words of love just loud enough for Ayeka to recognize the voice.  
The princess's eyes grew wide and were instantly filled with fury and rage.  
She rushed to the bed and yanked off the covers. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ayeka screamed, glaring at both Ryoko and Tenchi.  
The demoness uncovered Tenchi's mouth and shifted her position. Tenchi had no time to speak, for Ryoko spoke just as he was going to. "Tenchi and I were having an intimate moment together." She said, wearing a look on her face that told of amusement. "Isn't that right, Tenchi my love?"  
Tenchi pushed at Ryoko, trying to make her move. "Get your body off of me!"  
Ryoko lifted up into the air, taking great pleasure in watching Tenchi and seeing Ayeka fume.  
Ayeka was extremely cross; noticing Ryoko had been atop Tenchi. "Lord Tenchi, what were you doing with that demon!"  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko before facing Ayeka. "Nothing! Honest Ayeka!"  
Ayeka had a scowl on her face. "That better be the case!" She said, hauling Tenchi off the bed. "You are coming with me, Lord Tenchi. I do not want Ryoko bothering you again."  
Ryoko stuck her tongue out at Ayeka and flew over them. She then headed downstairs.  
Tenchi sighed as he was dragged behind Ayeka. How long he could put up with the women, he did not know. He did know that both Ayeka and Ryoko drove him crazy at times, though he hardly ever lashed out at them.  
  
  
After breakfast, Tenchi went outside for some fresh air. It was a warm summer day and it felt wonderful under the shade of the cherry tree.  
He leaned against the tree's trunk and looked up into the branches. A pair of legs hanging down from a large branch caught his attention.  
The golden-eyed woman looked down at Tenchi and smiled. "What are you doing out here, Tenchi?"  
"Enjoying the weather."  
His answer was rather bland because he still couldn't trust Ryoko. This morning was not something he wanted a repeat of. Poor Ayeka. She really did get the blunt of all Ryoko's tricks, remarks, and attacks.  
Ryo-ohki, who was also resting on the limb, hopped downward until she reached Tenchi. She rubbed all over him, making Tenchi smile. "Meow."  
Tenchi stroked the cabbit's soft brown fur. Everyone loved Ryo-ohki; she was so cute and loveable!  
For no apparent reason, Tenchi's heart dropped feeling weighted and heavy.  
The explanation came soon after.  
Ryoko slipped from her branch and fell to the ground, grasping her head.  
The young man ran over to Ryoko's side, scared to death. "Ryoko, what happened?!? Are you all right? Say something to me! Please!"  
Ryoko only whimpered, which was strange. Her gems powered her body, giving abilities such as: the capability of healing (to a point), gathering energy and using it as a weapon, doppelganger, flying, strength (which she had anyway) and many other things.  
Ayeka had seen Ryoko fall and told the Masaki family and friends to come outside quickly.  
Tenchi had tears in his eyes as he watched Ryoko lay in pain. He could not do anything about it and knew this. All Tenchi could do was try to comfort her. He stroked her face, striving to give Ryoko some sort of relief.  
Washu burst through what she called a crowd. "Move aside! Give Ryoko some air!"  
She crouched down beside Ryoko and glanced at her body, checking for injuries. "Tenchi, help me carry Ryoko back to my lab. I don't want to risk teleporting her."  
Tenchi was about to pick her up, but Ryoko opened her eyes. Perhaps this was a good sign. He changed his mind when he saw the color of her eyes. The familiar glow was completely gone and was replaced by a dull honey color. Her eyes were filled with fear and they burned into Tenchi's.  
He decided he was going to carry Ryoko himself, no matter what Washu said.  
Tenchi picked up Ryoko and she gripped his shoulders hard. She then let out the most terrifying, blood curdling scream anyone had ever heard. With that, she disappeared from sight, out of Tenchi's arms, and into an unknown place.  
The Tenchi gang stood there, not definite if what they saw and heard really did happen.  
Tenchi was standing in the same spot and position, gawking at his empty arms. He franticly turned to Washu. "What happened to Ryoko!"  
Washu was in a frenzy, typing in something on her holotop.  
Ayeka also looked shocked. "Washu-sama, where did Ryoko go?"  
The scientist was still typing madly on her computer. For once, Washu did not look as confident as she always did. She tried to look as thought everything was under control, but could not convince anyone. "I am only sure of one thing: Ryoko did not teleport herself. Where she went, I don't know. I don't even know if she still exists."  
Ryo-ohki jumped up on Sasami's shoulder and meowed in agony. Sasami picked up the cabbit and hugged her tightly. "Please don't cry Ryo-ohki. We'll find Ryoko. I just know it!"  
But Sasami really didn't know. Though she could foretell some events, this one was unclear and scary.  
Mihoshi was sitting on the ground, wailing loudly, and had her arms around her legs. She watched as Ayeka walked over to Tenchi and placed her head on his shoulder. She spoke softly and gracefully, making her words flow out like water. "Please look inside yourself, Lord Tenchi. You haven't lost Ryoko completely; she lives in your soul and your memories. I'm here with you and so is Ryoko."  
The princess started back to the house. Upon reaching the door, she spoke again. "Tenchi I...I...I hope you will find what I was telling you about."  
This was not what Ayeka wanted to say. She could never seem to spit out the words 'I love you' to Tenchi. Whenever she tried, her mouth would not move and her mind would freeze up. "There is always tomorrow." She thought.  
Tenchi fell to his knees, a vacant look on his face. He ran his hand through the dirt that the woman had lain on. He then walked blindly to the house up to the attic, hearing or seeing no one.  
In the demoness's dresser, Tenchi found a jewelry box with nothing in it, extra blankets, a shawl, and a pillow.  
Ryoko did not have a wardrobe because she generated the clothes on her body. Tenchi was aware of this when he came up to search for some belonging of hers. To his dismay, what he suspected was true. There was nothing in the dresser.  
When Tenchi shut the drawers in frustration, he heard a noise like something hard hitting the wooden bureau. Tenchi pulled open the drawers again and searched. Nothing. "Must have been my imagination." He mumbled, wishing he could find an item belonging to Ryoko.  
Tenchi sat down on Ryoko's bed, which she seldom used. She had either stayed on the roof or watched him sleep. Tenchi rarely slept without Ryoko watching him, her eyes glistening in the darkness. Those eyes. How could he forget them?  
Tenchi left Ryoko's room, disappointed that he couldn't find anything of hers to keep until she came back, if she ever did.   
That reminded him of Washu. "I wonder if Washu found out anything new."  
The young man knocked on Washu's door to the lab.  
"Come in." answered the scientist.  
Tenchi walked in and saw contraptions, organisms, and inventions all scattered about the room.  
Washu was floating on her pillow, typing on her holotop. "Hi Tenchi. What can I do for you?"  
"Have you found out more?" Tenchi asked hopefully.  
Washu turned to Tenchi, the shadows covering most of her small childlike face. "I'm afraid not. All I know is what I told you earlier. Ryoko did not leave using her powers. She was taken by another unknown force. I'm yet to find out what force that was and where it came from."  
Washu stood up and came to Tenchi who looked tormented. "Anything else I can do?"  
Tenchi exhaled loudly. "I can't keep her scream out of my mind. It was so awful sounding! Washu, she was in pain! Please, do all that you can to bring Ryoko back. Please."  
Washu meekly smiled. "Of course Tenchi. You know I will."  
With those words assuring Tenchi all that could be done was being done, he left the greatest scientific genius in the universe to the painstaking work.  
  
  
Sasami did not fix a lunch, for no one was hungry. The whole Masaki family and friends was outside the door to Washu's lab, waiting. Waiting for some kind of encouraging news.  
All afternoon they sat, paced and gazed. They only left when Sasami called them for dinner.  
Not one person ate much of anything. Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryo-ohki had absolutely nothing, all too distressed to be hungry.  
Ayeka finished her hot green tea and got up from the table. "Lord Tenchi, could you come in my room for a moment? I'd like to talk to you in private."  
He stretched and got up from the table. "I guess so."  
Tenchi went with Ayeka to her room and sat down on the bed. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"  
"I wanted...I...."  
Ayeka made a fist with her hand and hit the bed with full force.  
The part of the futon that was pounded sunk in, springs breaking. Now there was an indent in the bed where Ayeka and Tenchi sat.  
"I don't know what to say Tenchi! I am so confused right now."  
Tenchi put his hand on the princess's leg. "Don't speak, I know what you're thinking. I don't need to reason. Don't tell me because it hurts."  
Ayeka started playing with her long purple hair. "I saw you go into Ryoko's room. Did you find anything?"  
"No, but I did hear a noise when I shut one of the drawers. I couldn't find anything when I searched, so maybe you can."  
Tenchi held Ayeka's hand and pulled her up from the bed. "Come on Ayeka."  
Upon reaching the room, Ayeka sat down and pulled open one of the drawers. No sound. She tried the next and the next. Not one of them made a noise. "I thought you said there was something in these."  
Tenchi scratched the back of his head. "Me too. Guess it was my imagination after all."  
  
  
A week passed and Washu had mentioned no new word of Ryoko.  
During that week, the scientist got so little rest that she often made mistakes in typing and calculating. She also frequently fell asleep right where she was and was awakened by the nightmares that plagued her dreams.  
Tenchi sometimes could hear Washu cry out in her sleep and it frightened him at times. What was she dreaming about?  
One night, Tenchi was awakened by Washu's yelp in her lab. "I wish I could do something for Washu."  
Tenchi stepped out of bed and crept over to the lab door. He heard only silence. "Guess she's ok now."  
Tenchi was about to go back to his room when he heard something in the attic.   
He climbed up in the attic, or what used to be Ryoko's room, and looked around. A chill ran over him partly because it was kind of creepy being in the same spot Ryoko once slept.  
Tenchi shivered. "It is cold in here! I better wrap a blanket around myself until I go back to bed."  
Tenchi pulled out a drawer and grabbed a blanket. As he pushed the drawer back in, the sound filled his ears. "What the heck is that noise!" Tenchi exclaimed. "I'm getting to the bottom of this!"  
Tenchi yanked out everything from the dresser and again found nothing. He threw his head back in exasperation and put all the items in their proper place.   
When he was about to push the last drawer in, Tenchi observed the bottom of the bureau. It looked out of place, not quite right. "Hmmm."  
Tenchi pushed one of his fingers in a crack between the dresser and the board. It lifted it up, revealing a small book sitting on the real bottom of the dresser.  
The boy delicately picked up the book and set it on the bed, replacing the fake bottom at them same time.  
Tenchi plopped down on the bed and opened the small book, only to discover it was Ryoko's journal.  
Ryoko's handwriting filled the pages and Tenchi saw that his name was mentioned written the most, followed by Ayeka's.  
Tenchi was not positive if he really should be reading Ryoko's journal. After all, it was personal.  
Tenchi suddenly felt as though someone, somewhere was watching him. He scanned the bedroom, but saw nobody. "Stupid imagination." He grumbled.  
After a moment of debating of whether he should read Ryoko's journal, Tenchi finally decided to bring it into his room, but keep it out of sight.  
  
  
Tenchi awoke the next morning and had his breakfast. He went up to his room and retrieved the diary. He then brought it up to the loft. This was the day he would open up the golden-eyed woman's diary and read it.  
Tenchi peered inside the journal and saw Ryoko's first thoughts ever written.  
Tenchi couldn't believe what he read.  
'Washu-chan bought me a beautiful dress today. I put it on and it fit perfectly. Not too immodest, but still showy. Just the way I like it.'  
Tenchi blinked. Was this actually from the time Ryoko was created? He skipped ahead a few pages.  
'I met a bratty kid named Ayeka. She said she was a princess from the royal Jurai family. Yeah right! I thought princesses were proper, levelheaded, and pretty. Ayeka is none of the above. Especially levelheaded. Her temper is worse than anyone I've ever known. Her mouth isn't that great either. Though the princess doesn't curse, directly anyway, she sure knows a lot of words that mean the same thing.'  
Tenchi stared absently at the pages. "So that is what Ryoko thought of Ayeka when they first met."  
He read the next entry in horror.  
'Kagato has struck and I am now a prisoner to his evil deeds. I, Ryoko, am going to die once Kagato is finished toying with me, just like he did to my mother. He said so himself.   
I have now learned to hate Kagato with all my heart and soul. He is awful and cruel even to his so-called friends!'  
The last words written on the page were 'Good Bye.'  
Tenchi figured Kagato had probably entered in at that moment to begin his dirty work.  
Tenchi felt his old hate towards Kagato coming back to him. Kagato was dead, but Tenchi still despised the man.  
An idea abruptly pushed all other thoughts out.   
"Maybe Ryoko spoke of the day she disappeared!"  
He hurriedly flipped through the pages, scanning every one of them. It took hours to look through all the pages and not a single word was mentioned about her vanishing.  
"Darn it."  
He closed the journal, feeling that he had intruded into the demoness's life and was ruining all that she had tried to accomplish and keep secret.  
Tenchi brought the journal back to the spot he originally found it. The journal slipped from his hands and fell open.   
The word 'fear' caught his eyes. He read the page.  
'I fear that someone from Jurai will want to take revenge on me for all the things I did under Kagato's influence. Though the Juraians say they forgave me, I wonder if someone there still has a grudge against me. Maybe it is just my imagination, but I am still cautious around anyone who is from that planet, including Ayeka and Yosho.'  
Tenchi placed the journal in the dresser and replaced the fake bottom and the drawer. Tenchi then made a promise to himself. He would never read Ryoko's journal again.  
He laid down on the bed and decided to take a nap. It was still light outside when Tenchi woke up. He yawned and shuffled over to the door. Tenchi closed the door to the loft and saw Ayeka exiting her room in her pajamas and robe, which surprised him. "What are you doing in pajamas?"  
Ayeka pointed to a clock. "It is 7 o'clock in the morning, Lord Tenchi. What is so strange about being in my nightclothes?"  
He rubbed his eyes. "I was up in the attic all night?!?"  
"You were? What were you doing up there?"  
Tenchi froze, realizing Ayeka was suspicious. If he told her the truth, she might get her feelings hurt.  
"Oh, I heard something and went to check it out. I guess I fell asleep."  
"Ok, Lord Tenchi. If you say so. I should have no reason to argue with you."  
Tenchi realized the princess had her feelings hurt anyway. She knew he lied. "Wait Ayeka."  
Ayeka stood, waiting.  
"Plan on seeing me downstairs this evening. 8 o'clock to be exact."  
Ayeka grinned really big and clasped her hands together. She then ran downstairs, feeling rather giddy. Tenchi was going to do something with her! Or so she hoped.  
  
  
Later that day, Tenchi opened his trunk and started digging through it. "Where is it?"  
He dug deeper into the trunk. Tenchi's eyes lit up. "Here it is." He said, pulling out a dressy suit.  
The suit was rather wrinkly from being folded in the trunk so long.  
Tenchi sighed. He felt like he was betraying Ryoko. She was gone and she most likely would never find out, even if the demoness did come back. Still....  
"I have to do something with my life!" Tenchi hollered back at his thoughts. "I can't sit here any longer wishing Ryoko were with me! Tonight, I will take Ayeka out and have a good time."  
Satisfied with what he had said, Tenchi shook out the clothes he was holding. A huge crease went down one leg of the pants.  
"I guess I should try to sneak these to Sasami for a serious ironing job."  
  
  
It was ten minutes till eight and Ayeka was sitting on the couch patiently anticipating Tenchi's arrival. "I hope Lord Tenchi is all right." She said to no one in particular.  
Washu looked away from the program on TV, 'Science for good kids'.  
"What's my guinea pig's problem?"  
Ayeka scrunched her hands into fists and slammed them down on the couch. "He is most definitely not your guinea pig! Stop saying that Washu-sama!"  
Washu waved her finger. "It is Washu-chan. Oh. You never answered my question."  
The princess crinkled up her reddening face. "Will you just shut up! I think you...."  
Ayeka's mouth stayed open and hanging as she saw Tenchi come down the stairs in a fancy suit.  
Tenchi smiled. "You haven't found a new arguing partner already, have you?"  
Ayeka blushed, but it quickly went away. "What are you doing in that suit Lord Tenchi? Are you going somewhere?"  
Tenchi had now reached the couch and was still smiling. "Yes, I am going somewhere."  
The princess and her heart drooped. He had forgotten. "I thought... never mind."  
Tenchi spoke again; realizing Ayeka was about to leave. "I can't go without you, princess Ayeka."  
A grin slipped across Washu's face. Tenchi had just took a step forward.  
Ayeka straightened up immediately. "You want me to go with you?"  
"By all means!" Tenchi bowed. "Better get prettied up miss."  
Ayeka played along. "Yes sir! Right away."  
She hurried off to her room and hastily searched for a dress to ware.  
Downstairs, Washu shut off the TV. "I see you are taking Ayeka out. You didn't give up on Ryoko did you?"  
"No! How could I forger her? She was so...." Tenchi's voice trailed off. He was in deep thought and Washu didn't even make him blink when she got up from the couch. Washu went off to her lab to continue work on Ryoko's disappearance.  
Ayeka emerged from her room. "Lord Tenchi, I am ready to go now." Ayeka said, carefully coming down the steps. She was in a purple satin dress with a ruby colored sash, the color of her eyes.  
Tenchi snapped back to reality and gave Ayeka a big grin. "You look really elegant Miss Ayeka."  
Ayeka brought her hands to her mouth and giggled. "Well Lord Tenchi, you don't look bad yourself."  
Tenchi walked over to the front door and opened it for the princess.  
"I hope you don't mind walking Ayeka. My dad took the car before I could say anything."  
Ayeka smiled. "I don't mind Tenchi."  
Tenchi sighed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "The place isn't far from here so the stroll should only take about 10 minutes."  
Ayeka walked behind Tenchi, as she did most of the time. Her heart told her to get closer but her mind said stay back. Ayeka tried to stop the turmoil inside her. "Lord Tenchi, where are we going?"  
Tenchi had his eyes fixed on the path. "We are going to 'Rapport Cafe'. It is an old, small, French restaurant. The name means 'Harmony Coffeehouse'."  
Tenchi became nervous. He was going to be with Ayeka and only Ayeka. It was a little scary for him, this being the only time he had personally asked for someone to go on a date.  
After a few more minutes of walking in silence, they reached 'Rapport Cafe'.  
A waiter sat them down at a table by a window and gave them their menus. He then motioned that he would be back.  
A thought came to Tenchi's mind. "This place sure looks familiar. But I swear I never knew it existed until I checked a phone book for a coffeehouse nearby."  
Tenchi noticed the waiter coming back and directed his attention to him.  
"Madame, may I take order?"  
"I'll have a coffee and a petit four."  
The waiter nodded. "Petit four very good cake."  
Tenchi put down his menu. "I guess I'll have the same."  
"Ok. Two petit four and two coffee."  
The waiter pondered a little. "May I ask sir question?"  
"Go ahead."  
"Where your femme fatale? Madame hors de combat?"  
Though Ayeka was totally clueless at what had been said, Tenchi understood every word. Ryoko had taught them to him a long time ago when they only knew each other a few days.  
The words went through Tenchi's mind again. 'Where your dangerous woman, the seductress? Is she out of fight?'   
Tenchi laughed nervously, hoping Ayeka didn't understand the waiter. Now he knew why the place looked familiar, Ryoko had brought him here. She had shown her feeling towards Tenchi in front of the waiter, who took it the wrong way.  
"Ahh...." Tenchi hesitated; trying to think of a way to word it so Ayeka wouldn't catch on.  
"You not understand? I will say different."  
Tenchi quickly shook his head and the waiter got the hint.  
"I be back with food."  
Ayeka still looked perplexed. "Lord Tenchi, what did he say?"  
Tenchi felt hot. "Uhhh, it doesn't matter. I don't know what he said anyway."  
The princess was not satisfied with Tenchi's answer but did not want to start an argument.  
The waiter came shortly after. "I quick, no? Here two coffee."  
The mugs were placed on the table followed by two small frosted cakes. "Here piece de resistance. It chef's chef d'oeuvre. Masterpiece."  
Ayeka and Tenchi sampled the cake as the waiter set the check on the table. "Mmmm." they said in unison. Both of them burst into laughter.  
They composed themselves promptly when a couple glared at them, making it quite clear what they wanted.  
Tenchi hungrily ate his cake, not having much of a dinner. Ayeka ate hers much more slowly. It was only proper.  
When Ayeka was done, they both walked over to the register and Tenchi paid the bill.  
The cashier, who could speak very well, asked them how they liked the cafe. "What do you think, eh? How do you like our little hole in the wall cafe?"  
"Par excellence." Tenchi said.  
Ayeka turned towards him. "I didn't know you could speak French, Lord Tenchi."  
"I can't. I only know a few phrases taught to me by Ryoko."  
Pain shot through his heart. Why couldn't he get Ryoko out of his mind? He came to this cafe with Ryoko and ended up hearing the few phrases of French taught to him by her.  
The cashier handed Tenchi his change. "Here you go. Goodnight miss. Goodnight sir."  
Ayeka bowed. "You too."  
  
  
Noboyuki kept checking over his shoulder, making sure no one was watching the television too.  
The front door opened and Noboyuki nearly jumped off the couch. He franticly fumbled with the remote trying to press the power button. The TV turned off just as Tenchi and Ayeka walked into the living room. "Oh, back already Tenchi?"  
Tenchi looked a bit annoyed. He knew what his father was up to. "Dad, its 11:00."  
"It's that late? Gee, I never looked at the clock. I...uh...I guess I should get in bed now."  
Noboyuki jogged to his room, shutting the door with a bang.  
Tenchi and Ayeka walked up the stairs and stopped at the princess's door. Tenchi rubbed the back of his head. "Did you have a good time Ayeka? I mean, you know. I didn't plan anything special."  
Ayeka looked into his eyes. "I had a wonderful time and it was very special!" Ayeka blushed and moved her eyes away from his, trying to get her emotions under control again. "I think I should go to bed now, Lord Tenchi. It is rather late."  
Tenchi bowed a full elaborate bow, which made the Juraian Princess beam with happiness. She closed the door, not knowing what she'd do if she looked into his eyes again.  
  
  
Tenchi had been in bed for hours and was not asleep yet. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, arms behind his head.  
"Why didn't I?" He kept saying aloud.  
Tenchi was remembering Ayeka at the door. Her look told him she was willing.  
"Why didn't I wrap my arms around her? She wanted too and so did I."  
Before drifting off to sleep, Tenchi whispered one word almost to quiet to hear. "Ryoko."  
  
  
One year later....  
  
  
Washu still worked on the 'Ryoko Files', as she called it, but not nearly as often. In fact, it was pure luck if the scientist worked on it twice a month, sometimes not even that. Days when she couldn't use her guinea pig for experiments were usually the days she worked on the 'Ryoko Files'. Those days were far and few.  
Tenchi's school year went as usual, though time to time he would be caught daydreaming in class. One kid in particular, Yatsuko, would call out 'Love sick' whenever Tenchi was thinking. Although no one actually knew if he was thinking about Ayeka, most people were pretty sure that he was.  
  
  
On the last day of school until summer vacation, Ayeka was waiting on the couch for Tenchi's arrival.  
Ayeka was very much in love with Tenchi, just like always. She anticipated Tenchi's coming home and had, by now, mustered up the courage to do two things. Greeting Tenchi at the door and telling him that she missed him. This was a big accomplishment on the princess's part.  
Tenchi walked through the door. It had been a long day at school.  
"Lord Tenchi! You're back!" Ayeka excitedly called, running to the door, stopping just short of knocking Tenchi over.  
Tenchi was relived to see someone caring and kind. "Did you miss me?"  
Ayeka frowned. "Dumb question Tenchi."  
The young man began playing with the lock of hair on the back of his head. "Ok, so it was." He said, pulling out a silver bracelet from his pocket. It was adorned with bright rubies. "I bought this for you today. Maybe we should go to the 'Rapport Cafe' so you can show it off."  
Ayeka was very excited. "Yes of course! I will put on a dress to go with it. Just a minute Lord Tenchi."  
Tenchi sighed. He knew Ayeka's minutes were really hours. He sat down in a chair and watched some TV.  
Ayeka came down in record time. It took her only 67 minutes instead of her average 84. Tenchi began wondering why he even kept track.  
At the cafe, Ayeka and Tenchi ordered the usual. A petit four and a cup of coffee.  
Ever since the first time they came to the cafe, they ordered the same thing, as if trying to keep their original visit alive. Ayeka and Tenchi frequently came to the 'Rapport Cafe', mainly after long or frustrating days. The small coffeehouse was a place of peacefulness and simplicity.  
Ayeka sipped on her coffee. "Lord Tenchi, how was the last day of school?"  
Tenchi groaned. "Horrible. Yatsuko embarrassed me I don't know how many times. He then said, I quote, 'Enjoy your summer vacation while it lasts, Tenchi'.  
Ayeka looked angry. "I am going to tell that Yatsuko just what I think of him!" She stood up, but Tenchi pulled her back down. "Eh heh heh. I don't think that is necessary."  
Ayeka, still steaming, took a big bite of her cake and grumbled something under her breath.  
Tenchi was enjoying his coffee when Ayeka mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. He nearly choked on his drink, eyes bulging. The young man never would have guessed the princess knew such words.  
Ayeka saw Tenchi's face and realized he had made out what she had spoken. She turned bright red and looked away from him. "Tenchi, I am so sorry."  
Tenchi barely could croak out a 'it's ok'.  
  
  
Sasami was on the couch petting Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki had just ate about 30 carrots and was now enjoying a massage.  
Sasami stared off into space. She was remembering yesterday, how upset her big sister had been. Ayeka had told her that Tenchi heard something he shouldn't have. Sasami did not know what, but that didn't matter. She felt for Ayeka. Although Ayeka looked as if she had told her everything, Sasami knew there was something else. Something deep inside Ayeka had grown a little stronger, a little bigger.   
"Miya!" Ryo-ohki protested against Sasami's sudden halt in the massage.  
Sasami stroked the cabbit's back. "Sorry Ryo-ohki, I wasn't paying attention." She started petting Ryo-ohki and looked at the clock. "Oh no! I need to start dinner! I was going to prepare something extra special today. I'll have to stop now, Ryo-ohki."  
Ryo-ohki jumped off Sasami's lap, yawned and curled up on the couch.  
Sasami gave the cabbit one last pat and ran towards the kitchen, determined to make supper on time.  
As Sasami started grabbing things off the shelf for dinner, Tenchi walked by and stopped next to her.  
"How much time do we have before dinner?"  
Sasami started slicing carrots. "I'd say another two hours. Why?"  
Tenchi snatched a carrot before Sasami could stop him. "I wanted to go for a walk." He said, munching on the vegetable.  
Sasami grinned. "Is Ayeka going too?"  
"Um, no. Just me."  
Tenchi tried to grab another carrot but Sasami was ready for him.  
"Oh no you don't!" She slapped his hand hard, making Tenchi flinch.  
"Ouch!" He rubbed his hand. "Ok ok, I'm leaving!"   
Tenchi rubbed Sasami's head before heading outdoors.  
It was warm outside and the sun shone brightly, lighting every inch of the yard. Tenchi was headed nowhere in particular; he just wanted to get out of the house.  
He soon reached the carrot patch and checked it over. "Looks perfect to me." A lone weed caught his eye. Tenchi pulled it out and threw it behind him. "There, now it's perfect."  
Tenchi chuckled as he walked on, enjoying the warmth the sun gave him. Many thoughts went through his mind and he began to forget to watch where he was going. Tenchi smacked right into the shrine gate. "Oooh! My nose." He whined, looking past the gate and at the cave beyond.  
That was Ryoko's cave, the very place she had been encased for over 700 years. Ryoko had since sealed it off, forbidding anyone to enter, including herself. Tenchi had only been inside once and did not intend to visit again, but something drew him to break the seal and enter. It was if someone was right there urging him to.  
The gate swung open as the crown prince of Jurai went through, slowing coming closer to the entrance to the cave.  
He pulled out Tenchi-ken and sliced through the stone that would unlock the cave. The ground shook and rumbled when the rock was severed. Tenchi had to brace himself to keep from falling. When the earthquake stopped, Tenchi continued into the lair.  
As he walked through the caverns, memories of Ryoko flashed before his eyes. Especially the first time he saw the demoness. Her bluish gray hair, her perfect form, her glowing eyes the color of topaz or amber.  
Tenchi abruptly fell into a cold puddle, the same one he slipped into the first time upon entering the cave.  
"That's cold!" He yelped, immediately standing. "Better pay more attention."  
He wandered aimlessly in the dark pathways until he reached the room with the open coffin Ryoko had been trapped in for so many years. Tenchi remembered when he first saw her as a mummy. That had been rather disturbing.  
Tenchi look around. Something was different. He sensed it.  
He stepped over to the sarcophagus and noticed a glow around it. Upon closer inspection Tenchi saw something inside.  
  
  
In the house....  
  
  
"Where is Tenchi!" Ayeka bawled, franticly checking all the rooms in the house again.  
Sasami and the others were also searching for the missing boy. "I told Tenchi dinner would be ready four hours ago. Where could he be?"  
Mihoshi gently hugged Sasami and placed Ryo-ohki on the little princess's shoulder. "Please don't cry. We'll find Tenchi. I just know it!"  
Tears welled up in Sasami's eyes. "That...That is what I told Ryo-ohki when Ryoko was gone." With that, Sasami started to cry.  
Ayeka rushed over to her sister. "It's ok Sasami. Don't shed so many tears. Tenchi will be found. I am not losing him too."  
Sasami hugged her big sister back and then hugged the cabbit. "I hope we find Tenchi soon."  
The front door opened and Yosho came inside with a slight simper. "I think I know where my grandson is."  
Ayeka sped over to him with eager eyes. "Where is Lord Tenchi!"  
Yosho chuckled. "Tenchi is in Ryoko's cave. The gate was open and so was the cave. Come; let's go meet him."  
Mihoshi gasped. "Didn't Ryoko forbid all of us to go in the cave? Wouldn't there be a curse or something?"  
Ayeka yelled at the top of her voice. "Do you want Tenchi to come home or not!"  
Mihoshi shrunk into her shoulders. "Yes." She replied meekly.  
  
  
Inside the cave....  
  
  
"What is in there?" Tenchi questioned. He squinted his eyes trying to block out some of the bright beams coming from the box. The glow tinted the entire room a greenish color.  
Tenchi spotted a place where the light wasn't so bright and peered within. He saw a form lying peacefully and motionless. "Ryoko!"  
He reached for her, but the green light formed a shield as soon as his hand came near Ryoko's body. The shield reflected Tenchi hand and his body, hurling him towards the cave wall like a pebble. Tenchi smashed into the rough wall and nearly passed out.  
After a minute or so, he regained his senses. An idea struck him right away. "Tenchi-ken!" He shouted, pulling the sword out. Maybe, just maybe, the sword could break the barrier between him and Ryoko.  
Tenchi raised Tenchi-ken and struck... another blade? He looked over to see his grandfather holding a sword. "Grandfather! What are you doing here? Wait! Hold that thought! Ryoko is inside this coffin and I need to break the seal!"  
Tenchi then noticed everyone else behind his grandpa. They all had relieved faces but scared eyes.  
Yosho drew his sword and put it away. "I stopped you, Tenchi, because you could injure Ryoko by striking down the force field. Washu should be the one to get her out. After all, she was the one who created Ryoko."  
Tenchi just stood there as Washu slowly approached the sarcophagus. A tear streaked down her face when she saw Ryoko's body inside.  
The scientist's holotop appeared, floating in the air. Washu typed in a conglomeration of data and changed into her adult form.  
Tenchi and his friends all stared at Washu, surprised that she transformed and amazed at her beauty.  
Washu still had the same hairstyle but it was longer and a more brilliant pink. It flowed down her back, expressing Washu's height. She was now taller than Tenchi, more Ryoko's size.  
"Hey, stop staring at me. I can't do my work when I look and see a pair of bulging eyeballs, Tenchi."  
Tenchi turned red and faced the other direction, only to meet Ayeka with a very sore look on her face.  
All the people stood in silence, waiting. The only sound that could be heard was the computer keys being pressed by Washu.  
Mihoshi sat down on the cave floor and started sniveling. "Is Ryoko dead?"  
Washu answered in a kindly but grievous voice. "No, thank goodness. It seems Ryoko is in the same state she was the first time. Unfortunately, I do not know how to unlock and deactivate the barrier."  
Yosho closed his eyes and then opened them again. "I sense that this shield is foreign in origin."  
The scientist weakly smiled. "Yeah, it isn't from around here. It is extremely powerful and could outmatch Ayeka's force field any day."  
Tenchi Masaki grimaced. "I found that out the hard way. All I did was touch it with my hand and the barrier sent me flying to the wall."  
Mihoshi flicked a small stone on the ground. "Did it hurt?"  
Tenchi groaned along with the others. "Yes, It hurt a lot Mihoshi."  
"Oh, ok." She said, flicking another pebble. This one hit Ryo-ohki's fluffy tail.  
"Miya!" The cabbit yelped, jumping in surprise. Seeing that there was nothing to be afraid of, she hopped over to Ryoko's casket and looked in. She began to cry, tears running over her brown fluffy face.   
Once again, Ryoko was out of their reach. This really destroyed Washu's pride. Wasn't she supposed to be the greatest scientific genius in the universe? Wasn't she supposedly capable of solving every scientific problem?  
The scientist scrunched her hands into fists. "Could all of you please leave? I can't stay focused on here and now with all the people."  
Tenchi held Ayeka's hand and left with the group. "Poor Washu." He thought, finding his way back through the dark quarters of the cave.  
After the crowd had gone, Washu stared into Ryoko's coffin. "Daughter, if you only knew how much I really loved you." She then went back to her studying and researching.  
A sad thought came to Washu. "Ryoko told me a little about her entrapment for 700 years. She had hated it, feeling alone, confined, and in the dark. Even years after her release, Ryoko preferred to stay away from dark confining places. What she must be feeling now is terror, pure terror."  
Working by the glow of the sarcophagus, Washu put all thoughts on getting Ryoko out. "I won't let her suffer any longer. I must release her from the darkness." 


	2. Hope

I do not claim to own any of the characters below. They are property of AIC, Pioneer and a bunch of other people.  
This story is chapter one of a series titled 'Memories'. There will be 4 to 6 chapters. Comments are very welcome. E-mail me at: Ryoko@Tracyinternet.net  
  
  
Memories - Chapter 2 - Hope  
  
  
Ryoko awoke to a star speckled sky. She often found herself waking at strange times, partially because she didn't need to sleep.  
Ryoko sat up and flexed her back. "Guess I'll go watch Tenchi sleep."  
Ryoko teleported herself into Tenchi's room and hovered over his bed. Tenchi's forehead was beaded with perspiration and he kept tossing and turning. "No, stop. Please!" He murmured.  
Ryoko put her hand on Tenchi's head and wiped the sweat away. She then ran her fingers through his hair and over his face. "It's ok Tenchi. I'm here."  
The young man stopped flailing.  
A smile slipped across Ryoko's face. "There we go. Calm yourself Tenchi. Ryoko will protect you."  
Tenchi fell back into a peaceful sleep and Ryoko's tiny smile turned into a grin. She had calmed him with her voice!  
Ryoko lowered herself to the ground and sat down by the bed. "I always wanted to do that." She whispered.  
Ryoko observed Tenchi the rest of the night, feeling rather warm and fuzzy the whole time.  
When morning came, Tenchi awoke only to see two glowing eyes staring at him. He shut his eyes and turned the other way.  
The demoness frowned at this but quickly put a happy look back on when Tenchi faced her.  
Tenchi rubbed his eyes. "Ryoko, do you always have to watch me sleep?"  
Ryoko placed her feet on the ground and stood. "I don't have to, but I want to. Don't you like the company?"  
Tenchi sat up on his bed. "Uh, not exactly."  
  
  
At the breakfast table, Sasami and Nobuyuki were placing the food down on the table. Sasami needed help because she was not feeling well and was going to lie down on the couch as soon as she finished preparing breakfast.  
Both Sasami and Nobuyuki saw Ayeka walk into Tenchi's room and heard her scream.  
Nobuyuki laughed out loud when he heard Ayeka shriek. "That didn't take long."  
He sat down at the table a called for the Tenchi gang to come down stairs and eat dinner. He started eating, waiting for one of the girls to storm down the stairs.  
Ryoko came down first, but she was snickering. Ayeka soon followed, dragging Tenchi behind her. She reached the table and yanked a chair out. "Lord Tenchi, you are sitting next to me." She pointed to the chair. "Now sit!"  
Tenchi did so obediently, hoping another catfight wouldn't between Ryoko and Ayeka wouldn't take place again.  
Sasami finished placing all the food on the table and walked into the living room to rest on the couch. Ryo-ohki picked up a carrot in her mouth and followed the young princess.  
Sasami lied down on the couch and Ryo-ohki curled up next to her. They both fell asleep shortly after.  
  
In the dinning area....  
  
Ryoko winked at Tenchi and began to eat noisily. "This breakfast is so good!" She said with a mouthful of food. Ryoko started slurping her tea.  
The princess shook with anger. "You have the worst manners Ryoko!"  
Ryoko took a big bite of food and pointed to the tea Ayeka was holding. "You are spilling your drink Ayeka."  
Ayeka placed her cup on the table and franticly searched her dress for a stain. Nothing was on her dress, not even a drip of tea. "Ryoko, what are you talking about? I didn't spill anything."  
Ryoko picked up her chopsticks and gathered a big clump of curry rice in them. "Oh, sorry. I meant that you would have tea on your dress." Ryoko flung the clump of rice in the air and it landed in Ayeka's teacup. Ayeka jerked back in her chair and tried to cover her face as the hot liquid splashed all over her.  
Before Ryoko could even begin to laugh, the princess rushed over to her and knocked Ryoko out of her chair and onto the floor. "I am going to kill you Ryoko!"   
The demoness pushed Ayeka off and they both stood. Ryoko blew the hair out of her face. "Why'd you have to push me out of my chair princess? I don't go smacking you to the ground!"  
Ayeka locked arms with Ryoko. "Because you ruined my dress on purpose!" She then pushed Ryoko against a wall. "I don't know why Tenchi even bothers with you, Ryoko." Ayeka pushed her harder on the wall. "You are rude, conceited, hot tempered, and not to mention creepy! Who wants to marry a person who can make duplicates of themselves, fly, teleport, and overall overpower them?"  
Ryoko smashed Ayeka against another wall. "Is that what you think miss prissy? Well let me tell you something! Tenchi would much rather be with me because I actually do stuff with him! All you do is gawk, wishing you could muster up enough courage to say one word to you love. If he even is your love!"  
Ayeka was visibly shaking with anger and flexing her fingers. She spoke softly, but anger was still in her voice. "You are going to regret saying that Ryoko." She let go of the demoness. "Kamidake, Azaka! Attack Ryoko at once!"  
The two protectors flew into the room and launched themselves full force at Ryoko. They body slammed her one more time before returning to Ayeka's side.  
Ryoko lay on the floor, bruised and listless. Ayeka stuck her nose high in the air and walked back to the table, seemingly unconcerned. Everyone at the table had their eyes on Ryoko, wondering why she did not get up. Tenchi wanted to go over to her, but Ayeka held him down in his seat. "Leave her alone. You very well know she is fine. Her pride is hurt, not her body." She sat down next to Tenchi but remembered her dress was soiled. "I will be back Lord Tenchi. I must change into some clean clothes."  
Ayeka stood up and glanced at Ryoko on the floor. The demoness finger twitched and her eyes flew open, glowing a bright gold color. They were filled with rage and hate. Ryoko changed into her battle outfit and charged at Ayeka.  
The princess ducked under the table and crawled to the other side. She swiftly stood and ran for the front door. She was becoming a bit uneasy. Usually she stood and fought Ryoko, but this time, Ayeka didn't think this would be the common catfight.   
When Ayeka was outside, she changed into her battle outfit and put up her force field just as Ryoko sung her sword. The princess was really frightened at this point. Ryoko normally did not attack like that. Their fights were more of a show of power than trying to injure the other.  
Ayeka shot her bolts at Ryoko, who dodged and blocked them every time. Ryoko suddenly stopped attacking, which gave Ayeka enough time to run behind a tree to rest. She was breathing heavily. "Why is Ryoko attacking like this?"  
Ryoko appeared materialized in front of Ayeka and swung her sword, hitting the princess's force field. Ryoko hit again and again, not giving Ayeka any time to use her offensive powers. The princess called for her guardian's help.  
Azaka and Kamidake flew over form the house and fired shots, all blocked by Ryoko. She only had to use one energy bolt to knock them out.  
All the people who had been at the dinner table were now watching the battle. Washu was monitoring the strength of Ryoko's blasts. They were off the scale of possible for Ryoko. Washu scratched her head. "How can that be possible? She didn't even use that much power fighting Kagato!"  
Ryoko launched herself and picked up Ayeka. The princess screamed as she was being carried up into the air. The whole time, Ryoko said nothing. She just looked at you with such hate in her eyes that it tore into you like daggers.  
Ayeka tried to wiggle loose, but Ryoko's hold was too strong. Ayeka watched as Tenchi became farther away until he was no longer visible. "Ryoko, what are you doing with me?!?"  
Ryoko stopped and hovered in the air. A sneer slipped across her face which made the princess feel like she was in hell. Ryoko darted down to the earth at incredible speed. When Ayeka could see Tenchi once more, she felt Ryoko's grip loosening. "Don't let go!" Ayeka cried. "Please don't let go!"  
Ryoko lifted Ayeka over her head and tossed her towards the ground.  
Sasami sat up on the couch, breathing heavily. She picked up Ryo-ohki who was also sleeping with her. Sasami gave the sleepy cabbit a big hug. "Ryo-ohki, I had a horrible dream! It was so frightening! I hope I never have a nightmare like that again!"  
Sasami put the cabbit back down and ran over to the dinning table to make sure her nightmare was no more than a dream.   
Everyone had just finished their meal and was getting up to go do whatever they did until the next meal. Sasami sighed in relief. "A dream. Only a dream." She began to clean off the table while the last person, who was Ryoko, got up from their seat.  
Ryoko teleported to the cherry tree in the front yard. She flew up to one of the branches and Ryo-ohki soon followed. The demoness scratched behind the cabbit's ear. "Maybe we should go for a ride later if your are up to it. Piloting you is relaxing."  
Ryo-ohki meowed and rubbed against Ryoko's legs.  
Ryoko smiled. "Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to ask Tenchi to go along, would it? I think I'll go ask him in a few minutes." She looked up and spotted Tenchi closing the front door.  
Tenchi decided to go enjoy the warm summer sun and get away form Ayeka and Ryoko. They never ceased arguing, not even at important events.  
Tenchi sat down under the cherry tree and gazed at all the flowers around the yard. Unknown to him, Ryoko was right above, waiting for Tenchi to notice her presence.  
Tenchi felt as if someone was staring at him. He looked up and saw a pair of legs hanging down from a large limb. Tenchi sighed. "So much for getting away."  
Ryoko smiled and shifted her position so she could see him better. "What are you doing out here Tenchi?"  
Tenchi motioned towards the yard. "Enjoying the weather."  
Ryoko noticed how bland Tenchi's answer was. "He must still be mad at me." She thought.  
Ryo-ohki also caught the blandness in Tenchi's voice. She decided to go cheer him up. The cabbit hopped down to the young man and rubbed all over him. "Meow meow meeoow."  
Ryoko watched as a grin came across Tenchi's face. The cabbit did the trick. As the demoness gazed down at Tenchi, her vision blurred and everything started to spin. She fell to the ground and blacked out.  
A figure appeared before her in a vision. He was wearing black pants and a gray shirt. A black cloak was around the man's shoulders and it reached the floor. His brown hair was worn shoulder length and his eyes were the color of emerald. He pulled out something from his pocked and showed it to Ryoko. "See this?" The man said in a smooth voice. "It is a special contraption that confines things until later use. You will be the one to try it out first."  
Ryoko opened her eyes and moaned. Her whole body was weak and it felt like a thousand stones had crushed her. As her eyesight cleared, she saw that she was in Tenchi's arms! She was about to rejoice when she remembered the man. Was it a dream? Ryoko felt dizzy again and realized the vision was real. She heard the man's voice. "Don't worry, you will be encased and under my watchful eyes. With you out of the way, I can deal with Tenchi."  
Hearing those words, Ryoko gripped Tenchi's shoulder and let out an awful, terrifying scream. She felt herself being pulled away form him and tried to hold on, but couldn't. Darkness overcame her and all the people and things she loved disappeared.  
  
Ryoko awoke to find herself in a big room with a marble floor. She was on a small bed in one corner of the room and from where she was lying, Ryoko could see that the room was furnished lightly. Ryoko sat up on the bed and franticly looked for a door.  
A thought hit her. "Who needs a door? I'll just go through the wall!"  
Ryoko attempted to go through the wall but ended up smashing into it. "What? Why can't I go through the wall!" Ryoko tried to move her hand through it, but again, she could not. The demoness panicked. "My powers!" She set her mind to making and energy ball. A tiny spark was all she got. "No!"  
"Why the long face?"  
Ryoko abruptly turned and saw the same man in her vision. "What do you want?" She said harshly.  
The man smiled a malicious grin. "First, introductions. My name is Ikaroshi and I come from Jurai. I arrived here on my own free will to accomplish one thing. To give Earth and Jurai what they deserve."  
Ryoko stood, anger building up inside her, knowing she was unable to rid herself of Ikaroshi.  
Ikaroshi saw the demoness's face and laughed. "I am going to have some fun with you." He winked at her. "While you are confined, Tenchi will experience a nightmare in the making. With you out of the way, I can kill Tenchi and the others. Last, I will smite you." He started to pace around the room and rub his chin. "Why do I want to do this? Let's see. How could I word it?" Ikaroshi raised his finger in the air. "I know! You see little lady; I dislike the power that Jurains have. They think they are so great and try to rule over everything. If I destroy you and your little friends, it will be much easier to go on to Jurai and assassinate the king."  
An evil grin appeared on Ryoko's face. "You won't ever be able to accomplish that. You aren't superman."  
Ikaroshi stopped pacing. "I figured you would doubt my capabilities. Did I not immobilize your powers? Are you not here with me?"  
Ryoko growled, knowing he was right. What was he capable of? How could he possibly destroy Jurai? Doesn't a great ship protect the planet?  
Ryoko felt a sharp pain inside her. Memories of Kagato flooded back. The demoness looked into Ikaroshi's eyes and saw what she dreaded most. Here, standing before her was a long forgotten enemy. Ryoko spat at the man. "I hated your father Kagato, and I hate you!"  
Ikaroshi sneered and slapped Ryoko's face. "You must pay more respect to me, Ryoko. After all, I am Kagato's son."  
Ryoko backed away from Ikaroshi and narrowed her eyes. "Who was your mother?"  
The man looked at Ryoko and wore a smirk on his face. "I am surprised you do not know. My mother had eyes of emerald and the smarts to figure a lot of things out. I inherited both of those things."  
"What is her name! I do not care about what you inherited from her!" Ryoko snapped.  
Ikaroshi put up his hand. "Rudeness will get you nowhere." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the same stone he did in Ryoko's vision. The stone was glowing a bright green. "Since you were so rude, I think I will encase you and tell you my mother's name after I finish business on Earth."  
The stone shined ever brighter, making it hard to see. The glow wrapped around Ryoko's body and closed in over her. It started to squeeze Ryoko's body, growing stronger by the minute.  
Ryoko was in immense pain and was crying out. Ikaroshi just laughed. "My father was right. Your scream does make people cringe."  
When Ryoko was at the point of not being able to stand the pain any longer, the squeezing stopped and she was surrounded in darkness. She could not move, see, or hear anything in the blackness. Ryoko wanted to shriek out in terror, but could not. It just balled up inside of her, becoming bigger and bigger. "I have go to get out of here!" Ryoko tried desperately to separate from her physical being and inhabit her astral body.  
Days went by as Ryoko franticly attempted to release herself into the astral body. "Come on! I must do this!" She took another rest. "This is so hard. I don't think my false gem is powerful enough to do the job." Memories of the previous entrapment flooded her mind. She pushed them out and focused on the present time. There was only darkness around her and she was desperately in need of help. If Ryoko did not separate from her physical body, she would die. Emotions or exhaustion would either cause her death.  
Ryoko began to gather all her energy again, trying to channel it to her astral from. "Come on! I must do this!" Ryoko only left enough energy to support her organs, which was very dangerous. If she couldn't separate from her body in less than a couple of hours, Ryoko would never escape.  
Ryoko tried for hours, her powers diminishing to almost nothing. Her time was up. Barley able to concentrate on anything, Ryoko stopped. "I can't die." She took all her remaining energy and tried to release herself one last time. Her heart began to slow to a dangerous rate. No energy was going to her organs now and they began to fail her. Ryoko felt like she was spinning. "I...am...sorry...Tenchi...."  
Her heart stopped and all her energy left her body. Yet, Ryoko wasn't dead. Ikaroshi was monitoring her progress and had kept her alive.  
Ikaroshi smiled as he typed in some commands on his computer. He was in his ship, the Soja, fully reconstructed and restored. "Ryoko, I am not letting you miss the horror about to happen to Tenchi. I want you to see this." He typed in a few more things and Ryoko's heart started again. "There. Now for some energy."  
Ikaroshi took the green stone from a protective case. He then closed his eyes and a bolt of energy came from his hands, making the stone glow intensely.  
  
In the cave....  
  
Ryoko felt the energy leave her and expected to cease living at that moment. She waited and then saw Ikaroshi appear in a vision. "Ryoko, I am not letting you miss the horror about to happen to Tenchi. I want you to see this." He then vanished, leaving Ryoko in the dark again. Though Ryoko really disliked Ikaroshi, she wanted him to come back. It was very scary alone in the darkness, not being able to see or hear anything. "Please don't leave me." She pleaded. All of a sudden, Ryoko rejuvenated with power and her gems began to glow. She jumped at the opportunity and tried to transfer to her astral body.  
Ryoko felt herself leaving her physical body and began to rejoice. "I am doing it!" Light began to fill her eyes. As her vision cleared, she saw that she was in the same cave as before. Ryoko felt very frightened. "I...I'm in here?" She looked around. "Why did Ikaroshi have to pick this place? Why?"  
She flew through the cavern ceiling and looked outside. It was a very quiet and still. Ryoko proceeded to the Masaki home, hoping Tenchi would be there. She left the cave behind, knowing the dangers of doing so. Ryoko's physical body was powering the astral one, so if anything happened to it....  
Ryoko reached house and decided to visit her old sleeping quarters, the attic. She glided up into the attic and found Tenchi up there as well. "Maybe he can see me!" She thought. Ryoko started reminiscing of the time when Tenchi was a babe. He had seen her! What joy that brought to Ryoko's heart!  
She stepped towards the young boy. "Tenchi? Can you hear me?" She flew over to his side and glanced at what he was reading. It was her journal! "How did you find that, Tenchi?" No response. "Tenchi!" She called out, knowing he couldn't see or hear her.  
Ryoko moved in front of his face and looked at him. Tenchi seemed very distressed, just like she was. Ryoko reached out and touched his face and then placed her hand on his.   
Tenchi walked right through Ryoko and over to her bed. He sat down and pondered over what to do with the journal.  
Ryoko's heart shattered when Tenchi phased through her. All her hopes went with it. She covered her face with her hands and cried silently into them. Ryoko let her arms drop to her side and she lifted up into air. Before teleporting back to the cave, Ryoko stopped and watched Tenchi for a few more moments. She then crossed her arms over her heart and teleported back to the cave.  
Tenchi looked up. He had felt as if someone somewhere had been watching him. Tenchi glanced around the room, but saw nobody. "Stupid imagination." He grumbled.  
  
At the cave....  
  
Ryoko was sitting by the entrance of the cave thinking about how she could possibly free herself from the stone that held her real body trapped. Not one solution came to her. To escape, the stone had to be destroyed. There was no way she could do it, but Tenchi could. Unfortunately, she had failed communicating with him. Tenchi had been her only hope. "Tenchi, if only you knew what had happened to me. I am sure you would be greatly relieved."  
Ryoko stayed next to her cave for the rest of the day and night. When morning came, Ryoko decided that the coming night, she would watch Tenchi sleep. "I don't care if I am taking a risk. I want to watch Tenchi sleep again." Ryoko told her mind. "I will end up going crazy if I don't"  
When night fell, Ryoko waited until the moon was almost to the top of the sky. This was the position where it lined up perfectly with Tenchi's window.  
Ryoko teleported right in front of Tenchi's window and flew through it. It looked as if Ryoko had come from the moon.   
Tenchi was lying in bed, still awake. Ryoko was surprised at this. "You are still awake, Tenchi my love?" Ryoko hovered over his bed and heard him speak. "Why didn't I?" He said over and over again. Ryoko wasn't sure why Tenchi was saying this.  
Finally, the explanation came. "Why didn't I wrap my arms around her? Ayeka wanted to and so did I."  
A tear fell from one of Ryoko's eyes. She began to sing to Tenchi a song all too familiar to her.   
  
"I am only like the moon,  
You are far away as the earth.  
Though you say I light your thoughts,  
Night after night,  
Soon forgot.   
  
We are drifting in this dance,  
I can feel you circle my heart.  
Keeping such a graceful distance,  
So close, but somehow apart.   
  
Sometimes I cry for you,  
Knowing you don't want me too,  
Sometimes I whisper to the stars,  
Up in the sky.   
  
That I want to find a way to your soul,  
Kissing the sun,  
When morning comes.  
You don't seem to count the hours,  
When we are not together.   
  
I've seen a tender fire in your eyes,  
Yet, when I'm gone,  
You carry on.  
I float in this emptiness,  
Till at last,  
Love returns,  
With the night,  
And the lonely moon."  
  
When she finished, Ryoko saw that Tenchi was about to fall asleep.  
Before Tenchi drifted off, he realized why he hadn't embraced Ayeka. He spoke the word aloud. "Ryoko."  
The demoness knew what he meant and felt that the melody she had sung to him was very appropriate for this moment. She caressed his face with her hand and began to sing the song again. The song became quieter and quieter until you barely could hear the tune. Ryoko fell asleep next to Tenchi's bed, having just finished the melody. She dreamed of the first time she was with Tenchi, but it turned into a nightmare. Ryoko was awakened by her own scream and sweat covered her face and neck. She wiped the perspiration from her brow and glanced at Tenchi. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed, unparsed by Ryoko's scream. Ryoko sighed. "I wish he could at least hear me or something. I truly dislike being in my spirit form right now!"  
Her thoughts drifted to Ikaroshi and the stone, which held her prisoner inside the wretched cavern. "Why is he making me suffer through all of this? Why doesn't he just kill me now?" She stood up to her full height. "Why must I see Tenchi die!" She yelled the last sentence again, hoping Ikaroshi might hear it.  
Ryoko guessed that Ikaroshi most likely heard her cry out, but chose not to respond. She flew back out the window and towards her 'home'. Ryoko sat down by the shrine gate and looked up at the now sinking moon. Morning would come soon and so would Ikaroshi.  
Ryoko closed her eyes. Her body felt weak, probably because she had been away from her physical being too long. It powered everything Ryoko did and being away form the cave for a couple of hours really ate energy. "I should stay near the cave for a couple of days to replenish my powers." Ryoko thought. She materialized next to her sarcophagus and peered within. Her gems were not as shiny as they should've been. "I guess I should go inside my body. I will replenish faster anyway." Ryoko smiled at her physical body and put a hand on her hip. "You are one beautiful demon." Ryoko then left her astral body and went into her material form. The darkness frightened her, but she knew this was the only way to replenish her power quickly.  
The gem's powers slowly began to grow and it seemed like an eternity to Ryoko. A whole week passed and the gems were still not completely restored. In fact, Ryoko calculated that they were only 1/4 of the way done. "This is taking way to long."  
Ryoko started channeling more energy to the gems, which made the process quicken a little, but it also made it harder for Ryoko to breath, since less energy was going to her organs.  
Another week passed and the gems were not fully restored yet. "Ikaroshi! Come here!" The man came to Ryoko in yet another vision. He bowed and brushed the hair form his face. "Why must you bother me? I am planning for Tenchi's destruction you know."  
Ryoko felt her heart drop. She had to get out somehow and save Tenchi. "I am more aware of that than I'd like to be Ikaroshi." Ryoko wished she could talk to him face, but Ikaroshi would not have it. She was really angry with him now. "You are a coward! Why don't you come to me upfront? Instead, you appear in visions."  
Ikaroshi laughed in a way that made Ryoko feel very uncomfortable. "I might kill you. Good enough reason little lady?"  
Ryoko felt like strangling every last breath from the man. "You think you are so tough and powerful don't you? If you didn't do something to my gems, I could get out and beat you with my arms tied behind my back!"  
A chair materialized in front of Ikaroshi and he sat down in it. He was frowning. "I didn't touch your gems, Ryoko. What is wrong with them?"  
Ryoko gulped. If he wasn't the culprit, who was? "They aren't generating the power they usually do."  
Ikaroshi snapped his finger and an android came over and handed him a glass of wine. "That could be caused by a lot of things. I did damper your gems while I had you in my ship, but that should only cause minor energy loss. Were you near another source of power while floating as a soul?"  
Ryoko pondered a bit. Was there anything around the cave that could directly interfere with her process? She decided she'd better check. "I'll be back. I am going to check around the cave."   
The evil man leaned back in his chair. "Sure. I'll be waiting for you my lady." He disappeared, leaving Ryoko alone. Everything was dark and eerie again. Ryoko went into her astral body and floated up and over the shrine.   
Tenchi was working in the carrot fields like he always did and no one else was in site. Ryoko scratched her head and did a full circle around the shrine grounds. Nothing was around the cave that could cause her gems to lose power.  
After another circle around the cave, Ryoko decided to pay a short visit to Tenchi before going back inside her casket. She swooped next to him and watched his every move.  
Tenchi sat down on the ground and put his hoe next to him. "I hope Grandpa stops making me do chores after school. This is killing my back!" He rubbed it for emphasis. Tenchi then chuckled. "Look at me. I am talking to myself. This doesn't d much for my reputation."  
The young man grabbed the hoe and used it to help him up. He then began working in the carrot patch again.  
Ryoko patted Tenchi's shoulder. "You aren't talking to yourself Tenchi. You are talking to me. Remember that." She then flew back to her cave and sat down in the room with her sarcophagus in it. Ryoko started to cry after she saw how dim the gems were. She didn't want to believe the fact that Tenchi was causing it, so Ryoko blamed Ikaroshi. He said he didn't do it and Ryoko knew it was true. She would have to stay away from Tenchi.  
A thought struck Ryoko. "Wait a minute. How come he didn't affect my gems the last time I was in astral form?" She relished those times in her entrapment. Someone could actually see and sense her. Ryoko had wanted to play with him when he was little, but instead, she had watched him grow into the young man whom she loved. Ryoko sighed. "Time to tell Ikaroshi." She shouted for him, hoping he would come without her having to re-enter the darkness. To her amazement, Ikaroshi appeared before hr, but in a phantom form. He strolled over to the casket, hands behind his back, and looked within. "I see what you mean about your gems loosing power. They do look quite weak. Ikaroshi turned to Ryoko and saw her tear-stained face. "You found the culprit, didn't you?" He put his hand on his heart in mockery. "Your love is the one sapping your energy. The world is at an end."  
Ryoko stood up and faced the phantom. "Keep that up and you are going to wish you never said anything." She snarled, stepping closer to him. Ikaroshi jeered and bowed low. "I am sorry little lady. I did not mean to insult you. But what can you do to a phantom?" He paced around Ryoko the same way Kagato used to. "Under different circumstances, I think we could have become good friends." Ikaroshi stopped pacing and stepped over to Ryoko's physical body. "Of course, that is not the case. I chose to be the enemy and you chose to be the hero. Unfortunately, I will not allow you to be a hero." The smile that swept across his face looked so much like Kagato's that Ryoko took double take. Ikaroshi continued on. "I will give you some time to try to be the savior, but don't count on much."  
Ryoko watched him fade away into the air. She swore aloud and then returned to her real self to attempt to regain enough energy to spend a day watching Tenchi. "Maybe in a couple of months." She thought.  
  
5 months later....  
  
Ryoko was floating in her astral body near the cave. "I am finally ready!" She shrieked with happiness. "Tenchi, here I come!"  
Ryoko glanced at the sun's position. "About 3:00. Just in time to see Tenchi come home from school." She sat in a cherry tree near the road, hoping to see him before her gems started loosing power.   
To Ryoko's surprise, Ayeka came running from the house and stopped right under the cherry tree. Ayeka straightened her dress out and smoothed her hair. "Lord Tenchi should be coming any minute now." Ryoko lowered herself next to the princess and looked her over. "I kind of miss arguing with you, Ayeka. Wish I wasn't stuck in this mess." Tenchi caught both of there attentions. "Tenchi!" They said at the same time. Ryoko teleported next to the boy and Ayeka walked over in a proper fashion. Ryoko stayed quiet, intently waiting to see what the two would do.  
Ayeka took Tenchi's books from his hand. "How was school Lord Tenchi?" Tenchi gladly let Ayeka hold the books. "The usual. Yatsuko teased me; someone shook my soda can before I opened it. You know the story." Tenchi saw Ayeka's sad looking face and patted her back. "It's ok."  
Ayeka stood, shocked that Tenchi had touched her because he wanted too. Ryoko was also shocked because Tenchi had never done that thing to her.  
Tenchi stared at his hand, realizing what he had just done. He knew touch was a very powerful thing, especially with one who loves you. Tenchi stuck both his hands in his pant pockets and began walking faster.  
Ryoko did not follow; she went the other way. Ryoko took one last longing look back towards Tenchi.  
The demoness stayed inside her physical body most of the time, only floating as a soul when she could no longer stare at the darkness. The reason for this behavior was the fact that Tenchi seemed more partial for Ayeka than her. Usually Ryoko did not give up so easily, believing she was Tenchi's favorite. This time, she could do nothing to persuade Tenchi to love her. Floating around as a ghost, having no way of communicating with the world really shattered Ryoko's hope of ever winning Tenchi back.  
Ryoko materialized in the cave. She lingered over her casket, wishing who she saw was no longer alive. "A corpse. That is what I look like." Ryoko came closer and touched the face. "I am as good as dead."  
She flew up and out of the cave, afraid of what she would see. Nobody was around, not even Yosho who often came up to the shrine.  
Ryoko darted to the house and went into the kitchen. She didn't know why she went there, something just told her too. Sasami was busy making dinner with the humanoid Ryo-ohki. Ryoko looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. It was June. She looked at the floor. "A whole year has gone by since Ikaroshi abducted me." Ryoko sighed. "I wonder if Tenchi is out of school yet." The memory of the last time she saw Tenchi came back to Ryoko. She quickly shut it out of her mind. "Tenchi my love? Are you home?" She called, looking around for a clock. Ryoko found one and it read 3:37. "Well, if Tenchi isn't out of school yet, he should be home soon."  
The demoness flew to the living room and sat on the couch. Ayeka was also sitting on the lounge, wearing a very peaceful look. Ryoko didn't like Ayeka's face. Something was up.  
Tenchi opened the door and the princess flew off the couch and stopped just short of knocking him over.  
Ryoko raised an eyebrow. This was a bit out of character for Ayeka. "Since when do you run up to Tenchi, princess?"  
Before Ryoko could get up from the couch, she felt her power start to drain. She then studied Tenchi's face. He looked stressed and a little nervous. Something clicked in Ryoko's mind. "That's it!" She screamed, unaware of what Tenchi and Ayeka were saying. "My gems lose their energy when Tenchi is stressed or saddened. Somehow his emotions are linked directly to the stone that holds me captive. When he feels this way, my gems begin to drain."  
Vaporizing from the house and back to the cave, unaware that Tenchi and Ayeka were going out for a coffee, she called out for Ikaroshi. Ryoko hadn't spoke with him in months because of her depression. Ikaroshi didn't appear, which worried Ryoko. "Fine, stubborn one. Have it your way." She assimilated with her physical body. "Ikaroshi!" No response. "Hello? What is taking you so long? I know you can hear me!"  
Dread overcame Ryoko. She was aware of what Ikaroshi was up to. His words came back into Ryoko's mind. 'I will give you a chance to be the savior, but don't count on much.'  
Ryoko stayed in the darkness, franticly concocting some kind of way to stop his attack. Nothing she thought of satisfied the problem.  
As precious time passed, trying to think of some way to stop Ikaroshi, he was on his way to destroying all that she knew and loved. Ryoko wracked her brain even harder. While she was doing so, she felt a presence. Thinking it was Ikaroshi; she focused on the blackness. Ikaroshi was not there. "If it is not Ikaroshi, then it must be someone near the cave!"  
Ryoko teleported outside, just in time to see Tenchi smack right into the shrine gate. Ryoko began to snicker. "Nice one Tenchi." She then walked over to his side. "Tenchi, you must open the gates. I am inside the cave, waiting for you."  
Tenchi looked very solemn. Ryoko guessed he was thinking about the order she gave to the Masaki family and friends. She told them never to go near the shrine, let alone go into it. It was going to be hard convincing Tenchi to enter the caverns.  
Ryoko swooped over t the entrance of the shrine and called to the boy. "Tenchi! Hear me! You have got to release me now! Ikaroshi is planning to kill you!"  
Tenchi glanced around, as if looking for some unknown person. Slowly, he opened the gate and walked over to the sealed entrance. Tenchi pulled out Tenchi-ken and sliced the rock that would unlock the seal. The earth shook and the cave opened up.  
Ryoko's heart jumped for joy. "Yes Tenchi! That's it! Follow me, I'll be your guide." She ran through the passageways and into the room with her sarcophagus. Ryoko lifted up in the air and floated over her listless body below.  
Not long after, Tenchi came in, glancing around the small room. "Why is it so much brighter in here?" He moved to the center of the room and saw the green glow coming from the coffin. "What is in there?" Tenchi squinted his eyes and saw Ryoko's body lying peacefully within. "Ryoko!"  
Ryoko smiled. "You finally found me." She watched as Tenchi reached out his hand to touch the body. The glow surrounding the casket formed a shield and as soon as Tenchi came near Ryoko. She gasped as he was flung through the air and smashed into the cave wall. He got up a few moments later, to Ryoko's relief. She began to feel listless and weak. Ryoko knew it was because of Tenchi being distressed. She descended to the ground, figuring it would take less energy to stand than float.  
A zapping noise caught Ryoko's attention. Yosho drew his sword and began to speak to Tenchi. Ryoko was not paying the least bit of attention to him. She was looking at everyone in the room with her. Ryoko cast her eyes on Washu, who was talking to the group. Ryoko grinned. "If anyone is to figure out how to release my body, Washu is the one to do it."  
Ryoko gawked as tiny particles started to swirl around Washu's from. The scientist morphed into her adult figure and began to type on her holotop, as if nothing had happened.  
Ryoko timidly approached Washu. "Mother?" This was whom she remembered as being her mother. When Ryoko first opened her eyes, she was Washu in full adult form.  
As Ryoko stepped closer, she faltered and fell to the ground. She knew it was time to try to regain some of her energy. Ryoko once more faced the darkness.  
She was not planning on staying in her sarcophagus long, just enough to rejuvenate herself. After only an hour, she felt fully energized, which was different. It took months last time.  
Ryoko popped into the cave room and saw that no one was inside. "Wonder how long it has been empty?" She teleported to Tenchi's room and found him and Ayeka inside. They were both talking rather quietly, but happily.  
Ryoko noticed that her gems were not losing power. It was because of Tenchi's mood. "Tenchi?" She walked in front of him. "Tenchi my love?"  
The young man was peaking to Ayeka when he felt a presence. He turned his head towards were he thought the presence was. Tenchi turned pale and his body was twitching. "R-R-Ryoko?" His eyes rolled back and he dropped to the floor. Ayeka stooped down and lifted Tenchi's head, propping it up with a pillow. "Lord Tenchi! What happened? Are you all right?"   
Tenchi's eyes fluttered open and he saw Ayeka's face. "Did you say something?" Ayeka appeared to be very relieved. "I asked you what happened."  
Tenchi sat up. "I thought I saw a ghost." His eyes grew wide once more. Ryoko was standing before him, hands clasped in front of her. She smiled. "Tenchi, you can see me again. I have missed you so much."  
Ayeka had no clue as to what was going on. "Lord Tenchi, are you ok?"  
Tenchi sat up and glared at what seemed to be a spirit. "Who are you?"  
Ryoko took a step closer. "You know who I am." She closed her eyes. "Ryoko. That is my name."  
Tenchi still looked bemused. "I thought you were in the cave. And why are you like a ghost?"  
"I am in my astral form. When you were a babe, I also appeared to you in this form. You saw me and reached out." She lifted into the air and sat cross-legged. "I was so happy when you did that."  
"I...I remember that! But that was so long ago and I was so young."  
Memories of Ikaroshi flooded into Ryoko's mind. "Tenchi! I have to tell you this! Ikaroshi was the one who imprisoned me. He is going to kill you!"  
"Kill me?" Tenchi began visibly shaking.  
"Yes. To stop him, you must retrieve the stone that is holding me captive. Ikaroshi has hidden it somewhere on his ship."  
"How should I find Ikaroshi?"  
Ryoko moved next to Tenchi and sat down. "I don't know my Tenchi. I don't know."  
Ayeka was still kneeling on the ground. Her eyes were wide with wonder. She was beginning to think Tenchi had gone crazy. "Who are you talking to Lord Tenchi?"  
Ryoko embraced Tenchi and he did the best he could to return it.  
Ayeka was positive Tenchi had gone insane. She was not sure what to do. "Tenchi, stop hugging the air! No one is there!" She touched his shoulder. "Please stop. I don't want to marry a crazy person!"  
Tenchi became aware of Ayeka's presence again. "Huh? Oh, right.... How should I explain this to you?" He pondered a little. Ryoko put her finger to his lips. "Say that I once told her about when I was entrapped in the cave and I saw Tenchi when he was a baby. Mention that you also saw me."  
Tenchi did this and Ayeka started to understand. "You mean, Ryoko is in here right now, listening to us?"  
Tenchi nodded. "Yep."  
"Ok. I think I get it now." Ayeka looked around. "Where is he now?"  
Tenchi pointed right next to him. "Ryoko is sitting next to me."  
Ayeka moved her eyes to that spot and waved. "Hi Ryoko." She then stood and grabbed Tenchi's arm. "What on earth are you talking about! I see no Ryoko and nether do you! Understand?"  
Tenchi was taken aback by the princess's sudden outburst. "Never mind then. I lied. She is not here."  
Ryoko frowned at Tenchi. "What do you mean I'm no here?" Before Tenchi could reply, Ryoko grinned evilly. "Ayeka thinks you are a psychopath doesn't she?" Ryoko laughed and walked over to the princess who was standing at the door, waiting for some response from Tenchi.  
Ryoko went behind Ayeka and moved her face into the princess's until it looked like Ryoko and Ayeka's face were one. Ryoko crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "You are crazy Tenchi." She said in a mock voice. "Ryoko is not here!"  
Tenchi snickered and then began to laugh at the demoness's antics. Tenchi was eventually in tears from laughing so much.  
Ayeka, on the other hand, was in tears because, as far as she was concerned, this was proof that Tenchi did go insane. "What did I do to deserve this!" She bawled. "The only man I love had to lose his mind!"  
Ayeka ran out the door, crying for Tenchi to return to his old self.  
Ryoko gazed out the open door. "I wish she could see me."  
Tenchi sighed and stared at the ground. "Me too." Tenchi looked at Ryoko and a question came to mind. "How come I can see you?"  
Ryoko scratched her head and shrugged. "I am only guessing, but I think it is your mood. Ikaroshi linked your emotions to the stone. When you are anything but relaxed and happy, you can't see me."  
A strange voice commented Ryoko. "Very good little lady. You are as intelligent as your mother."  
Ryoko and Tenchi both turned at the same time and saw Ikaroshi. He stood sneering at the two of them, arms crossed over his chest. "I don't believe we have met Tenchi. My name is Ikaroshi. I am the one who is going to bring the fires of hell to all you royal Juraians. You are included on my list."  
Tenchi bravely took a step forward. "You are not going to harm anyone!"  
Ikaroshi brought a hand up to his chin. "And how do you propose to stop me from doing that, my young friend?"  
"With our help!" Yelled Ayeka, followed by the rest of the Tenchi gang. "We are with Tenchi all the way!"  
Ikaroshi scanned the people before him a spotted Washu. "Ah, my lady. I have wanted to meet you for a long time." He bowed. "I would like to know how you are going to release Ryoko. She is your most valuable fighter, right?"  
Washu narrowed her eyes. "I will get her out. Just you wait and see."  
Ryoko stepped over to the evil man and stomped her foot. "You aren't going to win Ikaroshi!" She purposely showed her fangs and spoke softly, but with more hatred in her voice. "You aren't going to win."  
Ikaroshi raised his eyebrow and looked unconvinced. "We will see about that." He pulled out a control pad and pressed a button, which made him vanish into the air.  
Everyone was wondering what this would turn into. Ikaroshi had just claimed that he was going to destroy Jurai and he didn't act as if losing could be an option.  
Washu changed back to her child form and lifted her arm up in the air, finger pointing upwards. "Ryoko, here I come! You'll be out of there in no time at all." She sprinted to her lab and shut the door behind her.  
Mihoshi seemed as though she was going to burst out in tears any moment. "What are we going to do now?"  
Yosho looked off into space. "Sometimes I wish we were no of royal blood. Everything targets us and they always come just seconds from succeeding in destroying who we are."  
Tenchi groaned. "You can say that again. When will it ever end?"  
"When you release me." Ryoko responded. "Tell the others what they must do."  
Tenchi nodded in agreement. "Right." He turned to face all his family and friends. "I know how to release Ryoko. I will tell you as soon as someone fetches Washu."  
Sasami jumped up. "I will! I will!" She ran off towards the lab.  
A few moments later, Washu came through the door with Sasami close behind. Washu seemed very confused. "Tenchi, how the heck did you find out how to release my daughter?"  
Tenchi was nervous. Ayeka had thought he was a lunatic when he talked about being invisible except to him. "Well, you see...um.... You made Ryoko so you should understand. She is in her...." Tenchi moved his eyes to Ryoko, hoping she knew the word. Ryoko smiled. "Astral body. I am in my astral body." Tenchi shook hi head very slowly, not sure what the word meant exactly. "Ryoko said that she is in her astral body. Do you know what I am talking about Washu?"  
The scientist pondered a bit. "Yes, but I totally forgot she could do that. I wonder why I can't see her." She shrugged. "Must have forgot that feature."  
Ayeka swallowed. "You mean Ryoko is in here?" She turned red, remembering the way she had acted towards Tenchi. "I am sorry Lord Tenchi."  
Tenchi held his hand up to silence the princess. "I need to talk to all of you right now. It is important that I get this over with as soon as possible." He sat down on his bed. "Ryoko is in here with us and she spoke with me earlier."  
Tenchi explained the whole thing to everybody, careful not to leave out any of the details. When he finished, Washu had some questions to ask Tenchi. "Tenchi, how come you can see Ryoko? I created her to be invisible when in astral form."  
Tenchi shrugged. "I don't know. Ryoko said something about my mood, but I am not so sure about that."  
Ryoko was tapping her foot. "You don't believe me? Don't you think I would know these things? After all, my mother is a scientist."  
Tenchi shrunk into his shoulder. "Sorry."  
Washu and all the others looked confused. "Why are you sorry?"  
Tenchi pointed in front of him to the spot Ryoko was standing. "I was talking to Ryoko."  
"Oh." They all said in unison. Ayeka shook her head. "It is going to take me awhile to get used to seeing Tenchi talk to the air around him." Washu nodded in agreement. "I'll say."  
  
One week later....  
  
"What is taking him?" Asked Washu. "We cannot counter the attack until Ikaroshi actually does attack."  
Yosho walked into the living room, hearing Washu talking to Tenchi and Ayeka. Mihoshi was asleep on the couch and Sasami was outside playing with Ryo-ohki. Yosho took a seat on the couch. "We must be patient. I see it as him giving us time to try to release Ryoko. I suggest you, Washu, take advantage of the extra time."  
Washu bowed her head. "I'm afraid I have done all that I can."  
Tenchi stood up. "What! I thought you were the greatest scientific genius in the universe."  
"I am. I just can't do anything without the stone that Ikaroshi has."  
Tenchi sat back down next to Ayeka. "When Ikaroshi does come, how will we take the stone from him?"  
Washu's holotop appeared and an image of the Soja was shone. "You probably recognize this ship. It was Kagato's, the one supposedly destroyed. Apparently Ikaroshi majored in construction and engineering because he did a heck of a good job putting the Soja back together. He even added a couple extra rooms." She pointed to a room in the very middle of the ship. "This is where the stone is kept. I took a sample of the substance around Ryoko's coffin and traced it to this spot in Ikaroshi's ship."  
The hologram disappeared, as Washu's computer. "Tenchi, you will have to go there right away when Ikaroshi attacks. The rest of us will try to distract Ikaroshi from noticing where you are headed."  
Washu stretched and shifted her position on the chair. "Any questions?"  
Tenchi fiddled with his hands. "So, I have to do it all by myself?"  
Ryoko came up through the floor. "Scared Tenchi?" She taunted. "Scared because I won't be there to protect you this time?"  
Tenchi rubbed the back of his head. "Uhhhh...maybe?"  
Ryoko blushed and moved back. "Really? I knew it! I knew it! You really do care about me!" She flounced around the room and stopped next to Ayeka. "Did you hear that princess?" Ryoko winked at Tenchi and then flew outside to some unknown destination.  
Tenchi took a big breath and let it out. "That was strange."  
Ayeka had a worried look on her face. "What are you talking about Lord Tenchi?"  
Tenchi felt embarrassed. "Ryoko was here, but she left." He didn't want to explain why she did.  
Ayeka nodded. "Pardon me Lord Tenchi. I forgot that you could see her. My mistake."  
Mihoshi awoke and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? Why is everyone in here?" She sat up and yawned. "Did I miss anything?"  
Washu got up from her chair. "No. You wouldn't have understood anything we were talking about."  
Mihoshi yawned again. "That's good." She snuggled back down on the couch.  
Washu rolled her eyes. "Three, two, one...she's out." Mihoshi's snoring could be heard throughout the room.   
The scientist's holotop appeared. "Might as well do a little studying. I'll title it: 'Why Mihoshi sleeps so much'."  
Ayeka raised her eyebrow. "You'd actually study Mihoshi sleeping?"  
Washu stuck her thumb in the air. "You bet! I have always wondered why this 'Galaxy Police' officer slept so much."  
Ayeka waved her hand and walked towards the kitchen. "I don't see how that could be the least bit interesting." The princess poured herself some green tea and sat down at the table. "Sasami, don't you think you should start dinner?" She called.  
Sasami bounded in, Ryo-ohki not far behind. Sasami began taking out posts and pans. "Thank you for reminding me, Ayeka! I was so busy playing with Ryo-ohki that I forgot al about dinner!" She grabbed some vegetables and sliced them up with a few expertly arranged chops.  
Ayeka nodded her head. "You're welcome Sasami." Ayeka daintily picked up her cup and saucer. "Have you noticed that Lord Tenchi has been acting a little strange lately? I mean a bit different, like he is...I don't know. Distant?"  
Ryo-ohki changed into humanoid form and started placing the vegetables in a pot. Sasami smiled at the cabbit and then turned her attention to Ayeka's question. "He did seem rather far away now that I think about it. Must be because Ryoko is back, Ikaroshi is planning to destroy him, and Washu isn't sure how to defeat Ikaroshi."  
Ayeka sipped on her tea. "That wasn't quite what I meant, Sasami. I was referring to the way Tenchi is treating me. When Ryoko wasn't around, he was closer to me and I enjoyed every moment of it." She placed her cup and saucer on the table. "Now that Ryoko is floating around in astral from, Lord Tenchi hasn't been as attentive to me." A tear slid down Ayeka's cheek. "Sometimes I wish Ryoko didn't even exist. I know it is wrong, but I can't seem to control that feeling."  
Sasami halted her cooking and walked over to her big sister. The little princess gave Ayeka a hug. "It is all right, Ayeka. Tenchi just doesn't know how to react. He cares about you and you know it."  
Ayeka smiled. "I guess you're right. I am worrying too much." She waved her hand, shooing Sasami away. "Go make dinner now. You don't want to be late in finishing do you?"  
The little princess saluted. "Yes Ma'am!" She scurried off to the kitchen and set to work fixing all of the different dishes that were to be served at the evening meal.  
Ryoko flew by Ayeka and went into the kitchen. For once, she did not eavesdrop on the conversation. She was too busy listening to Ikaroshi's ship approaching the Earth. "Where is Tenchi? I need to tell him that Ikaroshi is coming!" Ryoko teleported to Ayeka's room, only to find Nobuyuki snooping through Ayeka's lingerie. He picked up a dainty undergarment and whistled. "She wears this stuff? Heh heh heh. She is so modest I guess you can't tell."  
Ryoko felt like slapping Nobuyuki but couldn't. "I am so glad Tenchi is not like his father." She swiftly turned and teleported to Tenchi's room. Nobody was in the bedroom. "I guess he is outside." Ryoko vanished and then materialized by the porch area. Tenchi was sitting under a cherry tree about 30 feet away. Ryoko ran towards him. "Tenchi! Ikaroshi is approaching us right now!" Tenchi did not respond. Ryoko stepped in front of him and waved her hand by his face. Tenchi still didn't react. The demoness started to panic. Could he not see her? She was right there in front of his eyes, yet he did not even blink when she talked to him.  
A breezed wisped around the two, blowing Tenchi hair and clothes. Ryoko kneeled next to him and looked into his eyes. He gazed right passed her and into the forest. Ryoko stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Now isn't this wonderful. The one time I need to tell Tenchi something really important and he can't hear or see me." She tried to hold back the emotions. "Great! Just great!" Ryoko blinked back the tears and slowly started walking back to the house.  
"Ryoko?" Tenchi questioned. "Are you all right?"  
Ryoko's face lit up with pure joy. She flew over to Tenchi's side. "Tenchi! I thought I'd never get through to you!"  
Tenchi's face had confusion written all over it. "What do you mean?"  
Ryoko sat on the grass next to the young man. "I was trying to talk to you only 5 minutes ago, but you weren't responding. I thought I lost you again."  
Tenchi reached out and caressed her face as best he could. "Ryoko I...."  
An explosion only a few feet away sent Tenchi and Ryoko flying backwards. Ryoko switched into her battle uniform and yelled to Tenchi. "Tell the others to get out here! Ikaroshi is only seconds from wrecking havoc on everything!"  
Tenchi got up and started running towards his home. Another laser shot hit the ground right behind him. He was thrown forward into the side of the house, but quickly regained his senses. Tenchi opened the door and yelled for everyone to get outside. They were ready before Tenchi got to the house and were outside in a flash.  
The Soja descended towards the earth rapidly and stopped just above the treetops. Ikaroshi's voice could then be heard. "Tenchi, you seem to be a bit nervous. Why don't you ask Ryoko to protect you?" Ikaroshi paused and then burst into laughter. "My my my. I don't see her anywhere. Oh wait, there she is!" Ikaroshi gasped. "Are you sure you are feeling all right little lady? I can see right through you!" Ikaroshi shot a laser directly at Ryoko and she was hurled back into the ground.  
Ryoko looked at herself. Blood dripped from her arm. "How come your laser is affecting me! I am supposed to be like a spirit, unaffected by the changes around me."  
The Soja shifted in position, allowing Ikaroshi to descend to the ground on something that looked like a metal, purple Frisbee enlarged to the size of 5 ft. The man held on to the railing around his device until he reached the ground. Ikaroshi stepped off and bowed. "We meet again."  
"You didn't answer my question!" Ryoko snarled, lunging at Ikaroshi. As expected, she passed right through him. Ikaroshi sneered. "Now why did you even try?" He stepped up on the disk he came down on. "Little lady, wouldn't you like to know why I can hurt you?" The flying disk rose into the air and stopped just below the Soja. Ikaroshi then grabbed hold of the ship's laser cannon and took something from it. He placed the object on his wrist and it sunk into the flesh. Ikaroshi held up his wrist and looked at it for a moment. Some of the object showed. The item was a dark blue color and brightly glinted in the sunlight.  
Ikaroshi lowered the flying disk back on the ground. He stepped off and approached Washu. "Does this thing in my wrist look familiar, Dr. Washu?" Ikaroshi showed is wrist to her.  
Washu studied it for a moment and then gasped. "It can't be!" The scientist brought up her holotop and began to take an analysis of the object in Ikaroshi's wrist.  
Tenchi jumped at the opportunity of sneaking on Ikaroshi's ship. He did want to know what was in the man's wrist, but he would find out later.  
Tenchi crept past Ikaroshi and then ran for the Soja. Once underneath the ship, Tenchi glanced around for a tree that was tall enough to reach the ship. There were two that reached the ship's underneath, but only one that led right up to a ship's hatch.  
"Here I go." He started to climb, limb by limb, until it became difficult to hold on because of fragile, small branches near the top. "I should of thought of this before I started climbing." Tenchi reached up for the next limb, but it broke off and fell to the ground. An idea struck Tenchi when he looked at al the branches that had broken off. He began to break the branches purposely and toss them to the ground below. When he had cleared away as many as he could above him, Tenchi started shimmying up the barren trunk. A stub cut his leg as he slowly ascended higher. Tenchi grabbed his leg and flinched from the pain. "Can't tend to this now." He said through clenched teeth. "I must reach the Soja and get the stone."  
When Tenchi removed his hand and placed it on the tree again, blood began to seep from the wound on his leg. Tenchi wiped it and pressed on towards the ship above him.  
His hand eventually touched something cold and hard. "The Soja!" Tenchi grabbed the hatch door handle and pulled it open. He then heaved himself through the opening and clasped on the floor.  
  
On the ground....  
  
Washu was positive. Her studies proved it. What was in Ikaroshi's flesh was indeed a gem of almost the same material as her daughter's gems. But how? The gems Ryoko possessed could not be replaced, duplicated or destroyed. They were in a dimension inaccessible by anyone. Not even Washu could enter it.  
"I don't understand." Washu made her holotop disappear. "How is it possible that you have a gem almost exact to Ryoko's?"  
Ikaroshi let his arm fall to his side. "You will find out soon enough. Right now, I would like to demonstrate how my gem is different that Ryoko's.  
Ikaroshi formed a purple laser sword and slashed it at Ryoko. The demoness dodged it just in time. The blade cut a few strands of her hair, but nothing else.  
Ikaroshi smiled. "You have quick reflexes my lady. I guess you already know what is different about my gem's energy sword and blasts. They can destroy spirits."  
Washu sighed. He had missed her daughter.  
The evil man drew his beam sword and placed his hands on his hips. "Where is Tenchi?" He scanned the yard but did not see him anywhere.  
Ayeka gasped when she heard Ikaroshi ask for her love. What could she say? "He is...um."  
Ikaroshi finished the sentence for Ayeka. "He is in my ship."  
His words grabbed everyone's attention. Ayeka was frightened more than she had ever been. "How did you know?"  
"Where else would he be?" Ikaroshi made an energy sword and stepped up on his flying disk. "I will remove the pest and be back afterwards."  
Ayeka switched to her battle outfit. "Not unless you can get past me!" She flew in front of him and shot at the disk. It short-circuited and burst into pieces, blasting Ikaroshi and the princess in the air. Ikaroshi landed gracefully back on the ground and watched Ayeka smash on top of a boulder. Ayeka weakly got up and stood, determination in her eyes. Ikaroshi would not win.  
Sasami ran towards her sister. "Let me help! The others can also assist!"  
Ayeka shook her head. "No, I can do this on my own."  
Yosho was worried. "He is much too powerful for you alone, but with all of our powers combined, we may be able to hold him off."  
"Be quiet!" Ayeka snapped. She shot a huge bolt of energy at Ikaroshi. He easily dodged it by teleporting. Ikaroshi reappeared behind Ayeka and raised his sword. The princess put up her force field just as the energy beam was about to hit her. Ayeka quickly took advantage of the fact that Ikaroshi was a little surprise that she had reacted so fast. She backed away and shot her energy bolts directly at Ikaroshi's chest. He took the impact full force and then keeled over.  
Ayeka looked very satisfied at that moment. "He wasn't that hard."  
An eerie laugh came from the man. He stood, grasping his chest. "You think it is over do you?" He moved the hand with the jewel over the wound and it healed. Ikaroshi bowed. "Meet Ryoko 2. And I'm not afraid to kill Tenchi." 


	3. Delusions

I do not claim to own any of the characters below. They are property of AIC, Pioneer and a bunch of other people. They are cool, and I enjoy using them in writing. =P :-P  
Comments are very welcomed. E-mail me at: Ryoko@Tracyinternet.net  
  
  
Memories - Chapter 3 - Delusions  
  
  
Tenchi limped from room to room, searching for the secret entrance to the stone. Washu had said that the middle room, which the stone was held, could only be accessed through a hidden opening.  
Tenchi saw another door and opened it. He hobbled onto the marble floor and glanced around. There was a bed in one corner of the room and a couple chairs scattered about. A crackling fire was going in the fireplace and a picture of Kagato was hung over it.  
Tenchi decided to check this room more thoroughly than the others. "This just might be Ikaroshi's room. And if it were, it would be the place to look." He searched around for the arcane entrance, but found none.  
On his way out, Tenchi spotted what looked to be a piece of thread on the marble floor. He reached down and picked it up. After close examination, Tenchi knew what it was. It was a strand of hair from Ryoko. "How did this get in here? The whole time Ikaroshi was near Earth, Ryoko was in her...her...whatever she called it. Ghost form?" Tenchi scratched behind his head. "The name doesn't matter. What matters is that Ryoko's hair is in this ship."  
The fire lapped at the bricks as Tenchi thought about the times he had spent with Ryoko. Though she was a bit annoying at times, Ryoko was fun and playful.  
Tenchi put the strand of hair in his pocket and continued his searching for the hidden room.  
  
Back on the ground....  
  
Ayeka slowly backed away from Ikaroshi standing in front of her. "No. You can't kill Tenchi." She gazed at the Soja, fully aware that Tenchi would be killed if she didn't do anything. Ayeka moved her eyes back to Ikaroshi. "I won't let you destroy him!" She lunged at Ikaroshi and knocked him to the ground. "Azaka! Kamidake!" The guardians were immediately at her side and shot a series of blasts at Ikaroshi. The man teleported behind them and made an energy ball in his hand. He shot it at the ground where Ayeka was standing, but was not quick enough. Azaka and Kamidake flew next to her and put up their shields. Kamidake commented on Azaka's quickness. "You reacted just in time Azaka. Thank you for warning me."  
"You're welcome Kamidake."  
As Ayeka and her protectors fought Ikaroshi, Ryo-ohki changed into mecha-cabbit form and Sasami jumped inside. "Come on Ryo-ohki! Let's go help Ayeka!" The cabbit meowed in agreement. "MEOW!"  
Washu, Yosho, Mihoshi, and Nobuyuki were also prepared to help. Nobuyuki and Yosho were to rendezvous with Tenchi inside the Soja and help look for the entrance to the middle room.  
Washu wished them luck and then motioned for Mihoshi to come to her side. "Mihoshi, will you please come here for a moment?"  
Mihoshi was intently watching the battle and never took her eyes off of it as she moved to Washu's side. "Ikaroshi seems like a really good fighter. Do you think we can beat him?"  
"Maybe." Washu responded, and continued typing on her holotop.  
Mihoshi looked panic stricken. "Maybe? You mean we could all...die?"  
Washu was very engrossed in her work. "Yep."  
The Galaxy Police officer's lips started to quiver. "Really?" She said in a squeaky voice.  
"Really." Washu stopped typing. "I am going to need your...."  
Mihoshi's sobbing cut off the scientist. Washu tried to get Mihoshi's attention, but she failed. Mihoshi was too busy crying about being wiped off the face of the Earth. Washu reached over and pulled the Galaxy Police officer's gun from her belt. The scientist placed a couple of wires and sensors on the gun and began to type again.   
Meanwhile, Ayeka and her guardians were doing quite well, along with Sasami and   
Ryo-ohki. The only problem was, no matter what they threw at Ikaroshi; he always blocked it with ease. He showed no signs of even being close to tired. It seemed as though the man was just having fun watching the two Juraians and cabbit struggle to keep up with his attacks.  
Ikaroshi was using his energy sword at the time and used it very skillfully in a style very much like Ryoko's. He slashed at the mecha-cabbit while kicking Ayeka back. His sword hit Ryo-ohki on her arm and the mecha-cabbit switched back to her cabbit form.  
Ikaroshi frowned. "You are wasting my time Juraians." He picked up Ryo-ohki by the ears and tossed her aside. Ryo-ohki rolled across the ground and finally stopped, face to the dirt.  
The man teleported away from them while Sasami bent over and picked up the cabbit. They knew where Ikaroshi went and had to hurry. Ayeka gathered up enough energy to sprint over to Washu. Sasami soon followed, Ryo-ohki in arms.  
Washu pulled the wires and plugs from Mihoshi's gun and made her holotop disappear. "Did it." She looked up at Ayeka and Sasami. "Not good?"  
Ayeka shook her head. "Ikaroshi has teleported inside the Soja to kill Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka collapsed to the ground after barely managing to tell Washu the news. She tried to sit up, but fell back down.  
Washu moved Ayeka to a more comfortable position and did a quick analysis of her condition. "Over exhaustion. I figured that would happen." She set Mihoshi's weapon on a boulder nearby and turned to the Galaxy Police officer. "Do not touch it until I explain to you what I changed."  
Mihoshi was still sniveling and could only nod. The scientist patted Sasami's head. "Are we all right?" The little princess smiled. "Just tired. I think Ryo-ohki will be ok too."   
Washu went over to the boulder and picked up the gun. "Let me tell you what I've changed. I have added a stronger generator for the laser. You activate it by this button. I have also put on a...."  
  
In the halls of the great ship....  
  
Tenchi was searching the Soja with both his Dad and Grandfather now. They all knew time was running short. Their friends couldn't hold off Ikaroshi forever.  
Yosho had torn a sleeve from his clothes and tied it around the gash on Tenchi's leg. Now the young boy's leg felt much better and it wasn't bleeding anymore.  
Nobuyuki stopped walking and pointed ahead along the hall. "Uh, Tenchi? Isn't that the spot we started at?"  
Tenchi saw that it was indeed where he had first climbed into the ship. Red fluid was smeared on the floor to prove it. "We missed it!" Tenchi groaned. "Now we have to search the entire ship again!"  
Yosho raised an eyebrow. "Maybe Ryoko has found it."  
Tenchi's eyes grew wide. "I forgot about Ryoko. Where is she?" He hoped she was safe and away from Ikaroshi. Tenchi called for her a couple of times, but got no response. "She might still be on the ground with the others." He prayed that she would stay out of the grasps of Kagato's son.  
Yosho opened a door. "Time is a wasting, Tenchi."  
Tenchi sighed. "Right. Let's go."  
Nobuyuki trailed behind the group, dreading to have to search all the rooms again. "This really isn't my day."  
Not far behind Tenchi's Dad was Ryoko, clearly upset. She had been following Tenchi the entire time and not once was able to communicate with him. A nightmare was unfolding before her eyes and she could not do a thing about it. Ryoko wiped her tear streaked face and flew next to Tenchi's side. She was determined to stay by him, even though she could do nothing to protect him.  
A loud crash was heard behind them and all turned to see what it was. Mihoshi nervously smiled and picked up her gun. "Oops! Sorry about that. Did I startle you?"  
The group sighed in relief. It wasn't Ikaroshi. Tenchi grinned and walked over to Mihoshi "Nah. That's ok Mihoshi. Just be more careful, ok?"  
Mihoshi nodded and them turned towards the corridor behind her. "You guys can come out now! It was only Tenchi, Nobuyuki, and Yosho."  
Ayeka peeked around a corner. She saw that Tenchi was watching her and immediately stood out in the hall, acting as if she was never hiding in the first place. "Come Sasami. There is no need to be afraid."  
Sasami bounded out, Ryo-ohki on her head. "But Ayeka, I wasn't scared. You were the one who dragged...."  
Ayeka covered Sasami' mouth. "Never mind Sasami. We must go help Lord Tenchi." Ayeka swiftly took Sasami by the hand and led her to Tenchi. "Lord Tenchi, are you all right?"  
Tenchi smiled. "Yep." He looked around. "Where is Washu?"  
Ayeka pointed above her head. "Up there."  
Tenchi tilted his head back and found himself staring into a pair of green eyes. He was so surprised that he fell backwards.  
Washu giggled and lowered herself to the ground. "You all right? I didn't mean to scare you."  
The young man looked embarrassed and got up from the ground, his face red. He rubbed behind his head and had an uneasy smile on his face. "I didn't expect it that's all." Tenchi quickly changed the subject. "So, what is the deal with Ikaroshi now?"  
The hall grew silent and everyone had a solemn look on his or her face. Tenchi exhaled loudly. "Not good is it?"  
Washu explained all that had happened while he was on the Soja. "I don't know why Ikaroshi hasn't shown himself yet. He left us alone on the ground almost an hour ago." She waved hand, making her holotop appear. "I see it as extra time." A floor plan of the Soja appeared on the screen. "Any of the rooms you examined look suspicious?"  
Tenchi shook his head. "No, not really. I did see one room that looked like a bedroom, but I didn't find anything there except for this." He pulled the single strand of hair from his pocked and showed it to Washu.  
The scientist gasped. "That hair is from Ryoko!" She hesitantly reached out her hand and touched the light blue hair. Washu pulled her hand away and dropped her gaze. She suddenly lifted her head and acted unconcerned. "We will split up into two groups. Tenchi, you lead Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki. I will lead Yosho, Nobuyuki, and Mihoshi." Washu started walking down the hall, but noticed no one was moving. "Well, are you people going to help or not?" Everyone started scrambling to their groups and bid the other luck.  
Ryoko was extremely weak and could barely move. She was determined to stay with Tenchi and muster up enough energy to follow. Ryoko lifted up in the air and flew towards Tenchi. A hand unexpectedly grabbed her arm and whipped her around. Ryoko let out a yelp as she was tossed to the ground. She slowly guided her eyes up until she saw the person's face. It was Ikaroshi and he did not look happy. "You are in my way, little lady." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the green stone.  
Ryoko was panic stricken. "No! You can't put me back in that place!" Her mind searched for a way to escape, but she could think of nothing.  
Ikaroshi closed his eyes and held the stone with both hands. "Don't worry. You will see Tenchi's death."  
Ryoko began to fade away from the ship. She cast her eyes on Tenchi, who was barely visible and reached out with her hand.  
Surrounded in the darkness again, Ryoko lost all hope. She knew she couldn't leave unless Ikaroshi allowed her. She would have to stay there until Ikaroshi let her out to watch the death of her love.  
  
Ikaroshi smiled and teleported to the room which he kept the stone. He placed it inside its protected case and sat down in a chair. A clap of his hands brought a silver droid to his side. "Sir?"  
Ikaroshi pointed to a monitor. "See those people? Set the security cameras to follow them everywhere they go."  
The droid tried its best to bow. "Yes sir. Right away." The droid moved out to the room and Ikaroshi relined back in his chair. "This will be all too easy." He turned his attention to the screen of the monitor. The screen was divided in two. One half showed Tenchi and his group and the other half showed Washu's group. Ikaroshi watched them fumble through the ship, trying in vain to find the hidden passage to the room.  
  
Nobuyuki stubbed his toe on a table leg. "Ow!" He grabbed his foot and started hopping around. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"  
Washu walked by and rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She brought up her computer and used it to scan the room. "Nope, nothing here. Let's move on."  
Mihoshi was a bit surprised at how fast the analyses took. "That is all we have to do?"  
Washu was already out the door. She peered around the doorway with a smile on her face. "Yep. That's it."  
Mihoshi looked amazed. "Wow! If it is going to be that easy, why did you make Tenchi and the others search in a different group?"  
Washu looked very serious. "Because he is the one Ikaroshi is looking for. Notice I paired him with Ayeka, Ryo-ohki, and Sasami? They all have enough power to hold Ikaroshi off until we find the stone." Washu motioned with her hand for everyone to follow. "The faster we get this over with, the better."  
Mihoshi nodded her head. "Right."  
  
Ikaroshi focused his attention on Tenchi' group. This was whom he really should be watching.  
  
Ayeka timidly followed behind Tenchi while Sasami bounded along side of him. Ryo-ohki was perched atop Sasami's head and seemed to be enjoying the ride.  
Sasami looked up at Tenchi. "So Tenchi, do you think we'll find the room this time?"  
Tenchi stopped walking, which caused Ayeka to smack right into him. Ayeka immediately backed away from Tenchi and bowed her head. "I am so sorry, Lord Tenchi. I was being clumsy."  
Tenchi took Ayeka's hands and looked into her eyes. "Hey now. It was an accident right? Cheer up! You didn't hurt me."  
Ayeka pulled back her hands and let them fall to her side. She said nothing.  
Tenchi pointed to an open door ahead. "You go check that room and I'll check this one. Sasami, you can look in there."  
  
Ikaroshi chuckled in a deep tone. "So that is how it is, Tenchi." He switched off the monitors and stood up from his chair. "I am sorry Tenchi, but I must interfere now."  
Ikaroshi vanished from the room and it was silent, except for a faint murmuring of voices coming through the walls.  
"Ouch!"  
Washu shook her head. "Again Nobuyuki?"  
Nobuyuki grabbed his foot and started hopping around again. "Owwww!"  
Washu quickly scanned the room and then moved on to the next one. The scientist was about to enter another doorway when she spotted Ayeka down the corridor. "Ayeka, over here!" She waved her hand and called again.  
Ayeka looked up and saw Washu. The princess called for the rest of her group and went over to meet the scientist.  
Washu seemed uneasy. "Ikaroshi still hasn't shown up? This isn't like him."  
Tenchi pulled out Tenchi-ken. "I was going to practice using my sword, but found that I couldn't get it to work."  
Washu sighed. "Great. Any other problems to add to the list?"  
Ryo-ohki jumped off Sasami's shoulder and began to hiss violently. She growled and started pacing back and forth.  
Ikaroshi teleported right in front of Ayeka and she screamed. Ayeka was about to grasp onto Tenchi in fear, but was kicked into a room by Ikaroshi. "Bye now." He moved his hand down and the door completely disappeared.  
Ayeka flew back towards the fireplace and the force of which she hit it at made her black out.  
When the door disappeared, Tenchi knew Ikaroshi was trying to separate everyone form him. They body swiftly turned the ring on his finger, engaging his battle uniform. He pulled our Tenchi-ken and held it ready.   
Ikaroshi just sneered. "Tenchi-ken will not work."  
Washu glowered. "What do you mean, it won't work? Tenchi powers it."  
Ikaroshi opened another door and Washu, Sasami and Ryo-ohki started to be pulled inside. Washu tried to summon her holotop, but it did not appear. "What is going on! Tenchi!"  
Tenchi lunged at Ikaroshi and attempted to ignite Tenchi-ken, but nothing happened. He stopped dead in his tracks and started at the sword. "What?!? Why now! Come on! Work!"  
Sasami cried out as she was pulled away. "Help me! Someone help me! Tsunami, Ayeka, Tenchi! Please!"  
Ryo-ohki, Sasami and Washu were pulled into the quarters and separated by a force field. The door shut and vanished like the other one.  
Ikaroshi created a beam sword and held it in front of him. "Ryoko's gems have been supplying energy to the Juraian trees here. But since she has been confined for over a year, the gems cannot give energy to anything. " He showed Tenchi his wrist with the dark blue gem in it. "Now my gem is taking the energy, including yours."  
Tenchi stepped back and looked around for his Grandfather and Dad. He was just in time to see them sealed off in another chamber. "Oh no."  
Ikaroshi' face was unmoving. "Run." He brought the energy sword above his head and brought it down, barely missing Tenchi.  
Tenchi turned around and started running as fast as he could. He was also trying to get Tenchi-ken to work, but to no avail. "Ikaroshi was telling the truth." He moaned.  
An explosion behind Tenchi blasted him forward, but he quickly recovered from it and kept running.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Ayeka awoke and found herself being engulfed by flames. She panicked and was about to get up, when she saw that the flames were not harming her. In fact, they appeared to be a hologram. She looked to see where she was and saw that she was inside a fireplace. A tunnel was behind the fake fires, and she was half way in it. "Is this the way to the middle room?"  
Ayeka began crawling down the small corridor and it grew very dark. She began to wish she had never came down the tunnel and wanted to turn around. "Oh, Tenchi, I'm scared." Ayeka tried to turn around but found that she could not. She would have to keep moving until she reached the end.  
The princess crept along in the darkness, wishing the passageway would end really soon. Something skittered by Ayeka and she stopped. After she was sure it was gone, Ayeka cautiously continued on, only to feel something crawl over her hand. A scream was emitted from the princess and she jerked back her hand and bumped her head on the ceiling of the tunnel. Ayeka almost fainted away, but did not. "I want out! I want out!" She huddled into a ball and was trembling all over. "Tenchi...."  
  
At the battle scene....  
  
Tenchi was still unable to ignite Tenchi-ken and was becoming very tired. He couldn't keep running. Ikaroshi wasn't even trying very hard to catch him. He was just laughing and watching Tenchi attempt to maneuver around the attacks.  
Ikaroshi teleported right in front of Tenchi and slashed his beam sword. Tenchi dodged into a room and hid behind a piece of equipment to try to catch his breath. "What am I going to do?" He whispered, still breathing heavily.  
Tenchi peaked around the corner and saw Ikaroshi vanish. "Where did he go?"  
Ikaroshi reappeared next to the compartment where he kept the stone. He reached inside and channeled his energy into it. Ryoko's astral form was brought forth and she opened her eyes. Ikaroshi smiled maliciously. "It is time, Ryoko."  
Ryoko's eyes lost their entire glow and she drooped her head, as she was teleported back to where Tenchi was. Ryoko knew that as long as she was in astral form, Ikaroshi cold keep her in one spot and she wouldn't be able to leave. That is exactly what he did. She was frozen in the air right in front of Tenchi.  
Ikaroshi had Tenchi cornered and he held his beam sword in front of him. "Though you can not see her, Ryoko is right here, and is going to witness your death."  
Tenchi gasped. He stood and held Tenchi-ken in front of him. There was not escape now. "I will die with dignity." He knew he couldn't run any long and had to accept the fact.  
Ikaroshi sternly spoke. "Soja! Take off immediately. Set course for Jurai." The ship rumbled and lifted up into space. The Soja jerked about for a few moments, but then steadied its self.  
  
Ayeka was crying for some way out, when she felt the ship jerk about. A crack streaked down the tunnel and the spot where she was sitting started to crumble away. The princess fell through along with other debris. She landed on a chair, which broke her fall.  
Ayeka looked around and was in a daze. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts. Ayeka saw something glowing from the corner of her eye and turned to look at it. "The stone!" She ran to the case and picked up the jewel. Ayeka was surprised at the amount of energy coming from it and almost dropped it in surprise. As she stared as the stone in her hands, she began to see something from somewhere else. She saw Ikaroshi approaching Tenchi, beam sword held ready. Ayeka realized she was looking through Ryoko's eyes and that Ikaroshi was about to kill the young man. In agony, Ayeka let out a massive amount of bio-energy through her hands, which caused the stone in her hand to break in two.  
  
Ryoko suddenly felt herself being pulled away from the scene before. Everything went black for a moment, and when she could see again, Ryoko felt cold and damp. "Huh?" Ryoko became aware that she was no longer in astral form, but in her own body. She was released!  
Ryoko could not control her anger against Ikaroshi. "Hold it! Lay so much as a finger on Tenchi and you'll be blasted into pieces!"  
Ikaroshi froze, sword lifted over his head. It disappeared and his hands dropped to his side. He moved to face Ryoko and bowed. "I see you have been released, little lady."  
Ryoko pointed to the bemused Tenchi. "I want him." She began making an energy ball, using it as a timer.  
Ikaroshi didn't move and just sneered. "You wouldn't blast me for fear of hurting Tenchi. I know that."  
Ryoko grit her teeth and retracted her energy ball. "Just move out of the way and let him pass."  
Tenchi attempted to leave, but Ikaroshi put his beam sword right in front of his face. "Not so fast." Tenchi stopped and backed up to his original spot. He took Tenchi-ken in his hand and sighed. A thought hit him. "Wait a minute, didn't he say that since Ryoko's gems were not in use, he could override and take Juraian energy? Now that they are in use...."  
Ikaroshi was busy speaking with Ryoko when a blue blade was stuck in his side and pulled out. He collapsed to the floor, revealing Tenchi behind him.  
Ryoko flew to Tenchi and wrapped her arms around him. "Tenchi! Oh Tenchi...Tenchi...." Tears flowed down her face as she buried it into Tenchi's chest. Tenchi embraced Ryoko, but then moved away. "It isn't over yet. Ikaroshi is still alive. Look for yourself."  
Ikaroshi started to move and then violently coughed as he sat up. He gripped the wound on his chest and winced. "You outsmarted me this time, Tenchi. Next time, it will be different." He teleported away and immediately everyone materialized on the front lawn of the Misaki family house.  
Ryoko teleported all the time and was quite used to being transported to a different place in a split second. The others were not, and most just sat on the grass with a strange look of confusion and awe. Washu was the first to speak up. "Well, what happened?"  
  
A few days later....  
  
Ryoko was sitting in the same tree she had been before taken captive by Ikaroshi. She was enjoying everything and realized how much she had taken for granted, like Tenchi. Ryoko was trying her best to give him some breathing room once in a while, thought it was very difficult to do so.  
Ayeka marched outside and over to where Ryoko was sitting. "Ryoko!"  
The demoness smiled. Bickering with Ayeka was another thing she had missed. Ryoko jumped down to the ground and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"  
Ayeka was tapping her foot. "I know you are the one who put hot sauce in my tea!" She grabbed Ryoko by the collar and shook her. "You did it, didn't you!"  
Ryoko was not enjoying being shook about. "Hey! Stop it!" She yanked Ayeka's hands from her collar.  
Ayeka pointed a finger at Ryoko. "I knew it was you! Demon!"  
Ryoko roughly pushed Ayeka's hand down. "You didn't even give me a chance to say anything!"  
"That is because you wouldn't have!"  
"You don't know that princess!"  
"Oh yes I do!"  
"Old windbag...."  
"What?!?"  
Explosions and clouds of dust came up from the spot the two were fighting.  
Ryoko shot and energy ball, just missing Ayeka. "Take that!"  
Ayeka counter-attacked with a jolt of bio-energy. "Monster!"  
  
In the kitchen....  
  
Sasami was fixing supper with a little help from Ryo-ohki, when Tenchi walked in. "When's dinner going to be ready, Sasami?"  
Sasami started stirring something in a pot. "Almost ready! Will you please call Ayeka and Ryoko in for dinner?"  
Tenchi heard a deafening sound from outside and groaned. "I guess I could get them. Hope I can come back in one piece."  
Sasami giggled and lightly pushed Tenchi forward. "Go on. Dinner will get cold."  
Tenchi reluctantly went out of the kitchen and opened the front door. "Ayeka, Ryoko! Dinner!"  
Both Ryoko and Ayeka stopped fighting and glanced at Tenchi. Ryoko was pulling Ayeka's hair and Ayeka had a hold on Ryoko's ear. "Tenchi!" They said in unison.  
Ryoko and Ayeka galloped over to Tenchi and hugged him. The force of them slamming into Tenchi made him fall to the ground, taking the two women with him.  
Nobuyuki walked by and saw Tenchi on the floor with Ayeka and Ryoko. He gave Tenchi a thumbs up. "Good job, Tenchi!"  
Tenchi moaned. "Get off of me please...."  
Ayeka instantly jumped off of Tenchi and was very embarrassed. "I am so sorry I did not get up sooner, Lord Tenchi."  
Ryoko was still clinging onto Tenchi and wouldn't let him get up. "Mmmm... Tenchi...."  
Tenchi franticly scuffled backwards, trying to release Ryoko's grip. "Ryoko! Please!"  
The demoness looked up at him and her eyes glistened. She let him go and stood, still looking at him.  
The young man got up and was going to scold Ryoko, but couldn't do it. Her eyes had so much energy and joy in them.  
Ayeka slapped Ryoko, which broke the gaze. "How dare you not do what Tenchi asked!" She spit the words out like fire.  
Ryoko growled and slapped Ayeka back. The princess turned red. "I hate you, Ryoko!"  
"Yeah? Well I hate you more!"  
They both charged at each other and started rolling around, punching kicking, and yelling.  
Tenchi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to eat now...."  
Tenchi walked to the table and sat down. "Sasami, could you please pass me some miso soup?"  
"Sure Tenchi." She ladled some miso soup and set it down in front of him. He took a spoonful and blew on it. Before he could stick it in his mouth, Ryoko's stopped his hand. "Hey now. Why don't you let me feed you, Tenchi?"  
Tenchi was surprised that Ryoko was there. "Where did you come from?"  
"From hell!" Ayeka spat.  
Ryoko frowned. "Oh, you are still ranting and raving, Ayeka?"  
Tenchi slumped his shoulders. "Why can't I just have a simple, peaceful, normal life?" He got up from the table and everyone stopped what they were doing. Tenchi slowly went to his bedroom and shut the door behind him.  
Ryoko bit her lip and teleported to the rooftop. She had tried her best to give Tenchi some breathing room, but had failed once again by bickering with Ayeka. "I shouldn't have been so selfish...."  
It was so hard for Ryoko to control her feeling towards Tenchi. Especially when Ayeka was around. They both were competing for Tenchi and didn't want the other to get more of a lift than she.  
Ryoko started tapping her finger on the roof. She was very irritated with herself and wasn't sure what to do.  
"Ryoko? Where are you?"  
Ryoko recognized the voice to be Ayeka's and it sounded hurt. The demoness flew over to the princess and waited for her to say something.  
Ayeka had her head down and as upset at her actions just like Ryoko was. "Ryoko, I'd like to speak with you over by the lake."  
Ryoko held out her hand. "You want to go the quick way?"  
Ayeka hesitated. Was this a trick? She looked into Ryoko's eyes, which always seemed to express her mood. Ayeka then knew it wasn't a trick. "All right, the quick way."  
Ryoko took Ayeka's hand and moved her over and then took a firm hold on the princess. "Which do you prefer, flying or teleportation?"  
Ayeka was still a little nervous about trusting Ryoko. "Teleportation." As soon as the words left her mouth, she found herself at the lake. "That was...fast."  
Ryoko smiled and flew up to a branch in a tree. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"  
Ayeka sat down in the grass and sighed. "We need to give Tenchi a break. I do not think he enjoys it when we fight over him."  
"Even though it's out of love." Ryoko finished.  
Ayeka was about to snap at Ryoko, but held her tongue. That was exactly what she didn't want to do. Ayeka stood up from the ground. "Tomorrow, let's let Tenchi have the whole house to himself. We could all have something to do away from the house."  
Ryoko began swinging her legs. "Do you think it will work? I mean, won't someone not have anything to do? Like Yosho or Washu?"  
"We'll tell them what we are planning to do. I don't think anyone will have a problem with it."  
Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Don't be so sure about Washu. She'll find some way to check up on Tenchi without anyone knowing."  
Ayeka walked to the edge of the lake and started swirling her finger around in it. "We'll just have to ell her the importance of the whole thing." She looked at her reflection in the water and began to think of the advantage Ryoko had with youngness. As she gazed at the reflection, a small rock flew in the water, ruining her reflection and getting her wet.  
Before Ayeka could complain, Ryoko grabbed her and teleported them back to the Masaki house. The princess's eyes were huge and she plopped to the ground. That was a bit too much and to fast for her liking.  
Ryoko laughed at Ayeka's face. "Not used to it, are you?"  
Ayeka took a big breath and then let it all out. "No, I'm not, and I'd appreciate it if you'd at least warn me before I instantly appear somewhere else."  
Ryoko hovered a few feet from the ground. "I'll go tell the others our plans."  
The demoness disappeared before Ayeka could say one word. "Oooooh! That demon!"  
  
The next morning, Tenchi came down the stairs, expecting to be greeted by Ayeka and Ryoko. Instead, he found a note on the table. "What is this?" He picked it up and read it.   
  
It said:  
  
Tenchi,  
We all have a very busy day today, so you will have the entire house to yourself. Will be back for dinner.  
  
Love,  
Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Mihoshi, Nobuyuki, Yosho  
  
Tenchi saw that Ryo-ohki had signed the note with a paw print and that Ryoko and Ayeka had scratched out each other's names, trying to be first. He noticed that Ryoko got hers up first, but not without conflict. Ayeka's name was the neatest and most beautiful looking of them all.  
Tenchi grinned. "So, I get the entire house to myself for a day. This will be interesting."  
He walked to the refrigerator and saw that Sasami had made him breakfast ahead of time and set it on the counter. "I get a warm breakfast and the house to myself." He unwrapped the food and dished his plate.  
After breakfast, Tenchi decided to take a walk. He couldn't remember the last time he had done so without someone with him. He stepped outside and could feel the warmth of the sun on him. Tenchi went over to the forests behind the house and set off into them. A crude path went through the vegetation and Tenchi followed it. He knew exactly where he was going because he was the one who made the path. When Tenchi was a little boy, he often went exploring and found many things. The path led to his 'Secret Cave'. The only other person who knew about it was his mother, Achika. He had shown her a week before her death. Since then, then, Tenchi had never visited it. "I wonder what it looks like now."  
  
In the city....  
  
"Where are we going next, Ayeka?" Sasami asked.  
The whole gang, minus Tenchi, decided to spend the day in the city. So far, they had visited a few street shops and stopped by a small coffee place. Ayeka took a sip of her green tea she had ordered. "Well, I think there is a park nearby. You and Ryo-ohki could play there while the rest of us sit down and finish what we got to eat and drink."  
Sasami's eyes lit up. "That sounds like fun! What do you think Ryo-ohki?"  
The cabbit meowed in agreement. "MEOW!"  
Ayeka nodded her head. "Well then, that is what we shall do."  
Washu pointed a couple blocks down. "According to my calculations, the park should be just a few more blocks down."  
Yosho smiled. "I haven't been in the city for such a long time. It feels good to be back."  
Nobuyuki nodded. "And I haven't visited that park in years. I took Tenchi down there a couple of times when he was little, but that was such a long time ago."  
Ryoko looked a bit irritated by the fact that they had completely stopped moving for a dumb reason. She didn't want to listen to them 'reminiscing' of old times. "Can we keep moving, please?"  
Yosho faced Ryoko. "I know your past is a hard subject for you to talk about, but that shouldn't be enough to keep you from listening to others speak of theirs."  
The whole group began moving again and Ryoko kept silent. She began to think of so little they knew of her real past. "They don't understand how much it hurts. I even feel depressed when Tenchi speaks of his childhood." Being entrapped in the cave for a year made this subject even harder for Ryoko to deal with.  
Washu sensed Ryoko's agony and tried to link with her. "Ryoko, tell me what is wrong."  
Ryoko wanted to block Washu out, but needed someone to talk to. "I'll tell you at the park."  
Ryo-ohki also sensed Ryoko's depressiveness and jumped off Sasami's shoulder. She hopped up on Ryoko's shoulder and meowed.  
Ryoko patted the cabbit's head. "I'm ok, Ryo-ohki."  
Ryo-ohki had a confused look on her face. "No you're not. Don't you think I'd know when you are feeling down or not?"  
Ryoko whispered into the cabbit's ear. "Everyone has a happy past, except me."  
Ryo-ohki rubbed against the demoness's cheek and began to purr. Ryoko picked up the little creature and put her on the ground. "Go on, we are at the park now. Sasami is waiting for you."  
Ryo-ohki bounded to Sasami's side and changed into humanoid form. Sasami took Ryo-ohki's hand and led her to a large grass area.  
Ryoko smiled and teleported to a bench that was away from all the people. She put her head on her hand and waited for Washu to show up. "I am going to regret talking with her. I just know it."  
Washu soon came walking over and sat down next to her daughter. "What's the problem?"  
Ryoko sighed and gazed into the sky. "Everyone has a happy childhood and past, but mine is horrible and I can't even remember it all. I have no real mother or father and I have no siblings. Not one creature is like me in any way. I am one and alone."  
Washu touched Ryoko's hand. "But I am more like a mother than a creator, since I used my own ova."  
"You just proved my point." Ryoko said with an annoyed look. "You said, 'more of a mother than a creator'. You might kind of be a mother, but you really aren't."  
Washu felt those words stab her heart. She loved Ryoko just as much as she had her son. Ryoko was her daughter and no one would tell her otherwise. "Ryoko, please don't be this way. It hurts me when you talk like that."  
Ryoko got up from the bench and walked off, leaving the scientist alone. Washu brought up her holotop and began to type. Working on projects seemed to calm her most of the time. But of course, the way this day was going, it didn't help at all. With a motion of her hand, the computer disappeared from sight. The scientist got up and strolled over to where the rest of her friends were. "Did I miss anything?"  
Mihoshi stuffed another doughnut in her face. "Weff jrff lrfflmmee abomf kunfee."  
Ayeka shook her head. "You know, Mihoshi, no one can understand what you are saying."  
Mihoshi took a big gulp of her coffee to wash down the food. "Ah!" She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I said, we were just talking about Tenchi."  
Washu sat down on the grass. "What about Tenchi?"  
Mihoshi finished her doughnut and drank the rest of her coffee. "About when he battled Ikaroshi. None of us saw it except him and Ryoko. We were guessing what exactly happened."  
"I didn't see it."  
Ryoko walked up in front of Mihoshi. "I was in the cave, remember? I only saw when Tenchi slew Ikaroshi."  
Ayeka blinked a couple of times. "But Tenchi said you saw it."  
"I only saw the end of it. Tenchi doesn't know the exact time I showed up because he couldn't see me."  
Ayeka thought a minute and then shifted her position on the bench she was sitting on. "Well, I think I ask him what happened when we get back tonight."  
Sasami ran over, Ryo-ohki at her side. "Ayeka, Ryo-ohki and me want to go in one of the department stores to look at the dresses. Can we please go?"  
Ayeka smiled. "Sure, Sasami. I'll take you. Anyone else coming?"  
Nobuyuki stood up and stretched. "We might as well all go. Why break up our group?"  
Sasami took her big sister's hand. "Come on Ayeka! Ryo-ohki and me want to try on some dresses before lunch."  
  
In the forest....  
  
Tenchi pulled a bag of trail mix from his front pocket. He took a handful and popped it in his mouth. "I should be nearing the cave now." Tenchi looked up ahead and saw the cave. It had moss covering it on every side and some type of vine hanging over the entrance. Tenchi saw that some of the vegetation had been scorched. "Hmmmm... I wonder how that happened?' He peered into the mouth of the cave and saw his small pile of belongings that he had left years ago. Tenchi crawled in the cave and dug through the pile. Trinkets, toys and a few bug specimens were in the pile as well as a picture of his mother. He picked the picture up very carefully and wiped the dust from it. His mother was very young in the picture, maybe only 14 years of age.  
Tenchi placed the photo back on the ground and spotted something shiny in the dirt. He picked it up and saw that it was a scale from some sort of animal. The scale was a shiny, forest green color and was a little bigger than a thumbnail. "Wow! Look at how big it is!" Tenchi exclaimed while fingering it in his hand. "I wonder what it came off of?" He studied it a while longer before sticking it in his pocket. "Maybe Grandpa or Washu will know. I'll show one of them after dinner."  
Tenchi crawled back out of the cave and sat on a nearby bolder. He snacked on the trail mix while enjoying the beauty of the forest. Tenchi couldn't help but think about his friends and wondering where they were at the moment. It was strange not having them around. "I wonder what they are doing right now?"  
Tenchi crumpled up the empty bag that his snack used to be in a put it in his pocket. He looked at his watch and decided he should probably head back to the house just in case his family and friends came back early.  
He started down the path and continued thinking about his family and friends. "I am really surprised at how much I actually miss everyone. It has only been about half a day!"  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko both sighed. "I can't believe how much I miss Tenchi." They said in unison. Ayeka looked at Ryoko. "Do you think Tenchi is enjoying himself...a lot?"  
Ryoko glanced over her shoulder and saw Ryo-ohki run by, carrying a dress to try on. Ryoko brought her attention back to the question. "Yeah, I really do think Tenchi is enjoying the break from all of us."  
Washu came up to the two women and placed a hand on them. "I'd like to show you something." She sat down on one of the chairs by the dressing room and brought up her holotop. Ryoko and Ayeka were soon looking over her should and at the screen.  
Washu brought up images from around the house up on her computer screen. Tenchi showed up on a couple of them. Ryoko rolled her eyes, and leaned closer to Ayeka. "I told you she would find a way to watch Tenchi."  
The scientist held up her hand. "Now wait a minute, it isn't what you think. I equipped the house with security cameras when I first moved in. I just searched through the database and found takes of what Tenchi was doing around the house, I thought you might want to see his reaction to the short note we composed."  
Ayeka's eyes lit up. "Well, I wouldn't mind. What about you, Ryoko?"  
Washu typed in a few commands and Tenchi appeared on the screen. A small crab crawled back and forth on the screen to notify that it was playing the tape from the security camera. The three watched with interest as they saw Tenchi spot the note and read it. His reaction to it was just what they needed to see. Tenchi had acted happy and relaxed about the whole thing. He even laughed when he saw that Ryoko and Ayeka had scratched out each other's names numerous times trying to be first.  
Ryoko smiled, but her facial expression suddenly changed. "It's not going to work, Washu." She pressed a key on the keyboard, which made the whole thing shut down, and disappeared.  
Ayeka watched as Washu tried to get her holotop to work. The scientist cursed and tried a couple more things. "Ryoko disabled my entire database by pressing just one key! She must have channeled energy through that touch."  
Ayeka wasn't exactly sure why Ryoko had suddenly left. The princess decided that the best thing to do at the moment was to leave Washu alone. Ayeka heard Sasami and Ryo-ohki giggling somewhere nearby, so she headed towards the noise.  
Sasami and Ryo-ohki were laughing at the site of each other. They had grabbed many articles of clothing that didn't match and put them all on. Ayeka giggled at the sight of them. "Sasami, Ryo-ohki, what on earth?"  
The two girls looked stopped laughing for a moment, but then started up again.  
Ayeka smiled and shook her head. "You better put your regular clothes back on because we are going to eat a lunch soon."  
Sasami smiled and nodded her head. "Ok Ayeka. I'm getting hungry."  
After Sasami and Ryo-ohki had put their regular clothes on, they walked outside the store to where the others were. Ryo-ohki changed back into cabbit form and scanned around the building. "Meow?"  
Sasami picked up the cabbit and place it on her head. "Does anyone know where Ryoko is?"  
Yosho pet Ryo-ohki on the head. "No, I haven't seen her."  
"We can't just leave without her."  
"We should giver her a few more minutes to show up."  
Washu was still trying to get her computer to work. "Ryoko knows where we are; she just doesn't want to show herself. I say we just go find a place to eat. My daughter will show up eventually, weather here or at home."  
Sasami was reluctant to leave, but knew she couldn't stay and wait for Ryoko to show.  
The group walked off and set out to find a cafe to eat a lunch at. It was getting late and everyone was really hungry. Nobuyuki's stomach growled. "Oh, I wish we could find someplace to eat soon."  
Mihoshi held her stomach and moaned. "I'm really hungry."  
Ayeka covered Mihoshi's mouth. "Complaining about it will get you no where. You'll just end up hungrier."  
Mihoshi tried to say sorry but Ayeka' hand was still over her mouth and all that came out was a muffled noise. When Ayeka thought Mihoshi was going to be silent, she removed her hand and increased her pace.  
About 15 minutes later, they were all sitting down at a cafe eating their sandwiches. As always, Sasami and Ayeka finished last. It was around 3 o'clock and they all thought that it was probably time to head home.  
As they started back to the Masaki house, Sasami scanned the sky for Ryoko, but did not see her. "Ryoko, where are you?"  
Ayeka put her hand on her little sister's back. "Don't worry about her. She'll be fine."  
Sasami meekly smiled. "Ok, Ayeka."  
  
Ryoko sat on the roof of the Masaki home. She came back, but planned to keep it a secret. She didn't want anyone to know, including Tenchi. After all, the others kept their promise of giving Tenchi a break.  
Ryoko laid back and looked towards the forest. She could hear Tenchi coming back from his walk. "I wonder if he had a good time?" Ryoko grinned and smacked her forehead. "Of course he did! What am I thinking?"  
Ryoko peered over the side of the roof and watched Tenchi go into the house. She wanted to follow, but restrained herself. She had to keep her side of the deal. "Maybe I should've stayed with the group. This is becoming increasingly difficult."  
The demoness lied down on her stomach and flicked a couple of pebbles off the roof. She aimed for a rock on the ground and hit it without even trying.  
Ryoko rolled over on her back and stared at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was a lovely orange color. "Bored, bored, bored...." Ryoko held her hands up in the air and gazed between her fingers.  
Ryoko awoke with a start. "How long have I been asleep up on the roof?" She phased through the roof and into the living room. Everybody was sitting on the couch and talking about their day.  
Ryoko teleported behind Tenchi and wrapped her arms around him. "Did you miss me?"  
Tenchi jumped when he felt something touch him, but then heard the all too familiar voice. "Ryoko! Where have you been? We've been worried about you."  
Ryoko flew over the couch and sat next to Tenchi. "I came back early and lied on the roof for a while."  
Everyone was relieved that Ryoko was back. Sasami waved to her and smiled. "I really missed you Ryoko. So did Ryo-ohki."  
Ryoko was satisfied that she was missed and moved closed to Tenchi. Something shiny caught her eye. She saw that Tenchi was holding an item in his hand, but couldn't quite make out what it was. Ryoko touched Tenchi's hand. "What is that?"  
Tenchi held the item up "Oh, this? I found it during my walk. I think it is a scale." Washu quickly grabbed it from Tenchi's hand. "It's very big for a scale." Her holotop materialized and her fingers flew across the keys. "It came from a reptile, but what kind, I am not sure." Washu continued to study it, occasionally stopping to flex her fingers and stretch.  
Yosho peered over Washu's shoulder. "May I see this scale?"  
Washu turned to him and had her cute look on. "No way! I haven't had this much fun in years. You may see it after I'm done."  
Yosho smiled. "All right then. I will look at it when you are finished with your examination."  
Washu nodded her head. "Thank you kind sir." She had fun acting like a child, but she had other reasons for being this way.  
  
In the morning....  
  
Washu came out of her lab and headed to the kitchen table. Sasami had just came in and announced that breakfast was ready.  
The scientist sat down and noticed that Tenchi wasn't there. She looked at Ryoko and Ayeka. "Where is Tenchi this morning?"  
Ryoko sighed and pointed towards the outside. "He went for a walk."  
Washu raised an eyebrow. "This early?"  
Ayeka nodded her head. "Yes, Tenchi got up extra early this morning to go for a stroll by himself."  
Washu shrugged. "Ok then. Doesn't seem quite like him, but oh well. Tenchi will be back."  
  
Tenchi was almost to his 'secret cave'. He decided that he wanted to take the picture of his mother and put it in safe place. It was very special and was on of a kind. Tenchi thought his dad had the same photo, but found that he did not. "Maybe Washu will be able to restore it for me."  
The cave was just ahead and he hurried his pace. Upon reaching the cave, Tenchi crawled inside and found the old photo. He picked it up and gazed at it. A smile came across his face once more. Tenchi was about to exit the cave, but saw that something was in front of the mouth. It appeared to have scales of a forest green color and was large in stature. Tenchi froze as his mind searched for some explanation, He knew what it was, but couldn't believe it. The creature bellowed, flapped its wings, and took off into the air.  
Tenchi immediately darted out of the cave and began running away from the place, the photo of his mother in hand. His heart was beating wildly as he ran towards home. "I...I don't believe it! I thought it was only a legend."  
When he thought he was far enough away, Tenchi sat down on a boulder to catch his breath. "Dragons are not supposed to exist here."  
The dragon bellowed again, and it sounded as if it were getting closer. Tenchi quickly started to his house. "I hope it doesn't like people."  
A roar from above Tenchi made him duck behind a bush. He watched as the dragon landed only a few feet away. It sniffed the air a bit and then turned its head towards the bush Tenchi was hiding behind. The creature flicked its tongue and shuffled closer to the shrub. Tenchi saw that the dragon was a food 4 feet tall on all fours, and with it's tail, it was over 8 feet long.  
The dragon stood on its hind legs and could easily see over the bush. Tenchi cowered back; hoping the monster wouldn't harm him. "You don't like people, do you?" He weakly asked.  
The dragon stared at him, not moving a muscle. It then moved its wings a little bit so as to scratch its back. The dragon went back on all fours and slowly went around the plant, towards Tenchi. The young man stood up, which startled the dragon. It reared up and fire was shot up into the air from its mouth.  
Tenchi yelped and dashed off. The creature stomped it's feet on the ground and bellowed. It took off in the air and headed back towards the cave.  
Tenchi finally made it back home and was exhausted. He collapsed on the couch once he was inside. Ryoko and Ayeka were at his side in a heartbeat. "Tenchi! Are you all right?" He tried to talk, but was breathing to hard.  
Nobuyuki, Sasami, Ryo-ohki, Washu, and Yosho entered the room. Washu looked concerned. "You went out in the forest, didn't you? Yosho and I both looked at the scale and we know what it domes off of."  
Tenchi nodded his head and sat up. "Dragon." He managed.  
Washu shook her head. "No, not a dragon, silly. Those don't exist. There is a rare species of lizard out here and it loves flesh. It is 1 foot at the shoulders and 5 feet long."  
Tenchi had his breath back and could finally talk. "No, I didn't see a lizard. It was a dragon. It was over 4 feet at the shoulders and nearly 6 when it stood on its hind legs! I was out taking a walk when I saw it fly over me. I hid behind a bush, but it knew I was there. The creature came over to me, but when I stood up in fear, it became scared and shot fire from its mouth." Tenchi was shaking all over with fear. He didn't want repeat of the occurrence.  
Washu was still unsure. "Dragons don't even live in this universe, you know. At least not anymore. Can you describe the other features for me?"  
Tenchi furrowed his brow. "It had two wings on its back and it could fly very well. Its front legs could be used to walk, or as hands. It could breathe fire and smoke and it had big, sharp teeth. The dragon had big claws too. Big."  
A smirk came across Ryoko's face. Tenchi really was frightened. "It didn't hurt you, did it, my Tenchi?" She caressed his face, but Ayeka grabbed her hand and threw it back to Ryoko's side.  
Tenchi sighed. "No. It seemed docile enough, until I moved."  
Ryoko pulled her sleeve back and flexed her muscles. "Why don't you let me get rid of the little dragon?"  
Washu put her hand on Ryoko's shoulder. "No, better not. You'll have to face Ikaroshi if you do."  
Ryoko's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!?"  
Washu took the scale from a pocket on her shirt. "I was wondering why I found a small amount of DNA from Ikaroshi on the scale. Now I know." She turned to Tenchi. "You did see a dragon. It is a symbol from Ikaroshi. Kagato was sometimes referred to as a dragon or demon and so was his ship. I don't know where he got the creature, but it is roaming the forest as a sign, Ikaroshi isn't finished with us just yet." 


	4. Bereavement

I do not claim to own any of the 'Tenchi Muyo!' characters. They belong to AIC, Pioneer and a bunch of other people. Any characters you do not recognize from the Tenchi series are mine, and I would appriciate it if you would NOT use them without my permission.  
I am currently at work on the 5th and 6th chapters. The 5th is almost complete and should be expected by the next year.  
  
Comments are very welcomed. E-mail: Ryoko@tracyinternet.net  
  
Memories - Chapter 4 - Bereavement  
  
  
From the previous chapter....  
  
  
Tenchi finally made it back home and was exhausted. He collapsed on the couch once he was inside. Ryoko and Ayeka were at his side in a heartbeat. "Tenchi! Are you all right?" He tried to talk, but was breathing to hard.  
Nobuyuki, Ryo-ohki, Washu, and Yosho entered the room. Washu looked concerned. "You went out in the forest, didn't you? Yosho and I both looked at the scale and we know what it comes off of."  
Tenchi nodded his head and sat up. "Dragon." He managed.  
Washu shook her head. "No, not a dragon, silly. Those don't exist. There is a rare species of lizard out here and it loves flesh. It is 14 inches at the shoulders and 5 feet long."  
Tenchi had his breath back and could finally talk. "No, I didn't see a lizard. It was a dragon. It was over 4 feet at the shoulders and nearly 6 when it stood on its hind legs! I was out taking a walk when I saw it fly over me. I hid behind a bush, but it knew I was there. The creature came over to me, but when I stood up in fear, it became scared and shot fire from its mouth." Tenchi was shaking all over with fear. He didn't want repeat of the occurrence.  
Washu was still unsure. "Dragons don't even live in this universe, you know. At least not anymore. Can you describe the other features for me?"  
Tenchi furrowed his brow. "It had two wings on its back and it could fly very well. Its front legs could be used to walk, or as hands. It could breathe fire and smoke and it had big, sharp teeth. The dragon had big claws too. Big."  
A smirk came across Ryoko's face. Tenchi really was frightened. "It didn't hurt you, did it, my Tenchi?" She caressed his face, but Ayeka grabbed her hand and threw it back to Ryoko's side.  
Tenchi sighed. "No. It seemed docile enough, until I moved."  
Ryoko pulled her sleeve back and flexed her muscles. "Why don't you let me get rid of the little dragon?"  
Washu put her hand on Ryoko's shoulder. "No, better not. You'll have to face Ikaroshi if you do."  
Ryoko's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!?"  
Washu took the scale from a pocket on her shirt. "I was wondering why I found a small amount of DNA from Ikaroshi on the scale. Now I know." She turned to Tenchi. "You did see a dragon. It is a symbol from Ikaroshi. Kagato was sometimes referred to as a dragon or demon and so was his ship. I don't know where he got the creature, but it is roaming the forest as a sign, Ikaroshi isn't finished with us just yet."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoko plopped down on the couch next to Tenchi. "So, Ikaroshi isn't dead, he wants to kill us all, and he's got a dragon friend to help him?"  
Washu nodded. "Something like that."  
Ayeka sat down on the other side of Tenchi. "It seems we are in quite the predicament."  
Ryoko nodded and began nuzzling Tenchi. "But as long as I have my Tenchi, I'll be just fine."  
Tenchi tensed as he saw Ayeka clench her teeth and look Ryoko right in the eyes. He hoped another fight wouldn't start.  
Though Ryoko really didn't want to have anybody tell her what to do and what not to, especially prissy Ayeka, she halted nuzzling Tenchi. "It is better for Tenchi if we don't fight." She told herself.   
Washu had an annoyed look on her face as she gazed at the three on the couch. "You weren't listening to me, were you?"  
Tenchi nervously laughed and wished he could get out from between the two women. "I didn't catch all of it. Could you please repeat it for me?" He asked meekly.  
The scientist sighed. "Yes Tenchi. I think I'm going to have to." She glowered at both Ayeka and Ryoko. "I know the princess and my daughter WEREN'T listening."  
Washu made a motion with her hand and her holotop popped up. "Now then, unless Ikaroshi fires upon us, don't attack him. I didn't think he'd come back so soon because of his injuries to his body and spirit, but this isn't the case. Ikaroshi seems more then ready to battle us."  
Mihoshi came into the room and stretched her arms and yawned. "Oh, I'm tired." She sat down on the couch and listened to Washu speak.  
Washu started typing on the computer keyboard. "Kagato had no problem withstanding Tenchi-ken, but Ikaroshi didn't seem to take the pierce as well. With this in mind, try to hit the spot where Tenchi stuck him. It won't be fully healed because wounds from Juraian energy mend much slower then most. This is because of the origin of the bio-energy, which starts from one main point and travels outward at a speed...."  
The scientist continued on and on and everyone was much relieved (Excluding Washu, who was quite enjoying herself) when Sasami came in the room with sandwiches and iced lemonade for everyone. "I thought you all might be hungry."  
Ryo-ohki jumped up on Sasami's shoulder and spotted three carrots. "Meowr!" She hopped off the little princess and followed her around, waiting for lunch.  
Sasami handed out the plates and the drinks. "I hope everybody enjoys it all." She bent down and gave the small cabbit her carrots.  
Tenchi smiled as he munched on his sandwich. "Delicious, Sasami! I always love the meals you cook."  
Sasami blushed slightly and nodded her head. "Thank you, Tenchi. I try my best." She started eating the lunch she prepared and stroked Ryo-ohki.  
Mihoshi finished her lunch and sat out on the front porch. It had been awhile since she had first arrived on Earth. Three whole years, maybe more. Mihoshi didn't keep track anymore.  
Mihoshi lied on her back and stared into the abyss. The sky was a bright blue and not a cloud was in the sky. Mihoshi exhaled loudly. "What I'd give for one more day of...."  
"Mihoshi!" Sasami called from the inside of the house. "Would you like some desert?"  
The Galaxy Police Officer rolled over on her side and got up from the porch. "Yeah! That would be great!" She hurried into the house and went straight to the kitchen. "Mmmm! Snow cones! I want grape!"  
Sasami giggled. "All right Mihoshi. Here is the flavor bottle." She handed it to the excited woman who started pouring the liquid all over her mound of ice.  
Ryoko teleported into the kitchen and clasped her hands together. "Hey, this'll really hit the spot." She sat cross-legged in the air, waiting for everyone else to get theirs.  
Noboyuki was the last of the group, besides Ryoko, to get his snow cone. "Uh, Ryoko, did you get yours yet?"  
Ryoko grinned and shook her head no. "I was waiting for everyone to pick his or her flavors. I didn't want to share this." She pulled a bottle of expensive sake from behind her back.  
Sweat drops appeared on everyone in the room. Ayeka groaned. "Really Ryoko. I don't think anyone would want to share with you anyway."  
Ryoko stopped pouring the sake over her ice and glared at Ayeka before going back to the task at hand. She placed the bottle down, grabbed a spoon and dug into her rather large bowl of shaved ice. "Mmmm... Not half bad!"  
Ayeka sighed and continued daintily eating her desert. She had chosen strawberry and had only put on enough syrup to cover the ice.  
Mihoshi sat down next to the princess and began scarfing her desert. "Wow! This is cold!" She turned to Sasami. "Could you hand me the grape flavoring? I think I need some more."  
Sasami gave the bottle to the Galaxy Police Officer, who immediately started to douse her ice mound with the grape flavoring.  
A few seconds later only a few drops of liquid were coming out of the bottle. "Oh, gone already?"  
Tenchi took another bite of his treat. "How much was in there before you started using it, Mihoshi?"  
Mihoshi scratched her head. "Almost a full bottle. I wonder where it all went?"  
Washu sighed and put her empty bowl in the sink. "If only you knew, Mihoshi." She walked towards the lab. "Well, I'm off to my studies. I won't be down for dinner, so don't bother coming in a getting me."  
A tiny sigh of relief was emitted from Tenchi, but no one heard.  
Sasami finished her shaved ice and started clearing the table and washing dishes. "Ok little Washu. I'll remember." She thought a moment, then looked up at the scientist, raising both eyebrows. "Are you sure you don't want me to bring you something to eat while you work?"  
Washu stopped. "No, I don't want to be disturbed while I'm in the middle of my studies. Thanks for offering though." She smiled, went into her lab, and locked the door.  
Ayeka wiped her mouth with a napkin and got up from the table. "I wonder what she is experimenting with now?"  
"I'm just glad it isn't me." Tenchi muttered under his breath.  
"What was that, Lord Tenchi?"  
Tenchi reddened. "Oh... ah, nothing."  
Ayeka straightened her dress and looked over at Ryoko, who was sleeping on the table. "Who does she think she is?" The princess thought to herself. "Never mind. Pay no attention to that demon. She is nothing but a nuisance."  
Sasami called over Ryo-ohki. "You want to help me with these dishes, Ryo-ohki?"  
The cabbit morphed into child form and pushed a chair to stand on over to the sink. She then began helping Sasami, quickly learning exactly how you do it.  
Ryoko-ohki lifted one of the bowls she just washed and showed it to Sasami. "Meow?"  
The little princess grinned. "Yes, that's right. You are doing a good job."  
Ryo-ohki beamed with pride and tried even harder to please her friend.  
Ayeka couldn't help but smile at the two best friends. Who ever thought a princess and a spaceship could become so fond of each other? Their differences didn't bother them, and if they both wanted something, they would share it. It seemed as though nothing could tear the two apart.  
Sasami tried to hold back a giggle as she poked Ryo-ohki. The cabbit yelped and dropped the towel. A grin came across her face and poked the little princess back. "Take that!" She seemed to say.  
Ayeka stifled the laughter that threatened to emerge. The two girls were now splashing water at each other, making a mess of everything.  
"Ryo-ohki, you are soaking wet!" Sasami giggled.  
Ryo-ohki outstretched her arms and looked at her water-laden fur. "Meow." She morphed into her cabbit form and then began licking herself. Ryo-ohki stopped and nudged the little princess.  
Sasami picked up Ryo-ohki. "I'm pretty wet too, huh? I'll come right back and finish the dishes as soon as I get a dry pair of clothes." She put the furry creature down and skipped up to her room, humming a Juraian holiday song.  
The song brought back memories to Ayeka.  
  
She was on the planet Jurai with her sister, Sasami, and her mother, Misaki. It was before Ryoko and Kagato had started their attack.  
"I just love the flower festival!" Ayeka exclaimed, taking a blue Chitva flower from a young woman handing them out to passersbys. Ayeka put the pansy-like flower in her hair and strolled over to a nearby booth. A string of flowers was draped across the top of the stall and one of Ayeka's friends was behind the counter. She looked up when she saw the princess. "Ayeka! Oh, I'm so glad you came!" The deep blue haired teen came around the counter and gave Ayeka a hug.  
Ayeka smiled and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Kimeya, did you really think I wouldn't show?"  
Kimeya laughed. "No, not really. But you don't usually see royals walking down the streets with common people." She walked back behind her booth, a look of pleasure on her smooth face. Her straight hair flowed down to her waist, where it was tied back with a purple ribbon, which matched the edging on her traditional Juraian dress. The dress was white and the material was made from a plant only found on Jurai. The bark was cut into long, thin strips and soaked until it lost its coloration. It could then be dyed to any color and used like any other kind of thread. The result was a light, silken-like cloth with a hefty price tag.  
Kimeya wiped her brow and moved one of the many potted plants on the counter so she could better see Ayeka. "So, how's life as a princess been going for you?"  
Ayeka furrowed her brow. "Quite boring. I have almost no freedom whatsoever. But I will soon, being that I am almost of age."  
Kimeya sighed. "I don't know how you can put up with so many rules. I mean, you aren't even supposed to be walking around outside the palace without permission from your father. I guess I'm lucky being a guardian's daughter."  
Ayeka fiddled with her purple hair. "Yes indeed. I suppose having royal blood can have its advantages though."  
Kimeya suddenly perked up. "Yeah, like having an almost endless supply of money, your own personal ship, and first pick at the guys."  
Ayeka grinned a picked a flower from on e of the pants on the counter. She spun it around, staring at it intently. "Too bad there are no half-decent ones around."  
Kimeya's jaw dropped in surprise, a smirk on her face. "Oh, I'd give anything to have your position, princess! You think nothing of it! I don't think you know how much power you really have."  
The princess dropped the flower to the ground. "What can I do that you can't? Besides being able to use the Bio-energy, what makes me so different from you?"  
Kimeya shook her head. "I don't understand you sometimes, Ayeka."  
Ayeka smiled, but her look was distanced.  
"Ayeka! Come see what I won at one of the games!" Sasami called.  
The princess turned to see her little sister waving to her. It was best she went over to her. Ayeka bowed to Kimeya out of habit. "My condolences. I must go now."  
Kimeya held back a giggle when the princess bowed. "Good bye! Maybe I'll see you later, ok?"  
Ayeka nodded and walked over to Sasami. "So what is it that you have received as a prize?"  
Sasami held out her hand and revealed a silver necklace with a charm on the end. "The charm is so cute! It looks kind of like a rabbit and a cat all in one."  
Ayeka froze. It couldn't be from....  
"Hello there, princess." Came a voice from behind Ayeka.  
Turning around, Ayeka saw that it was whom she had dreaded. Miss demon herself.  
Ryoko vanished from behind the stall and reappeared in front of the two princesses. "Look at the beautiful charm necklace Sasami won, Ayeka. Don't you like it?"  
Ayeka set her jaw and wouldn't talk to the woman standing in front of her. She knew Ryoko was making fun of her.  
Ryoko moved next to Sasami and put her arm around the child. "She is so good at the ring toss game. All three rings, Ayeka. Would you like to give it a try? It only costs 200 Juraian for three rings."  
Ayeka turned her head. "I don't want to spend my money o a game run by you, thilthy rat."  
Ryoko growled and took a step over to the already fuming Ayeka. "I am no rat." The demoness said, anger in her voice. "You think I'd trick you? Your little sister won, didn't she?"  
"Ryoko!" Came an excited voice.  
Misaki hurriedly came over to Ryoko and gave her a hug. "Oh, how are you? Are you doing well these days?"  
Ryoko struggled to breathe and had to resort to teleporting to get away.  
Misaki franticly started searching for the woman. "Oh no! Where did she go? Is she ok? Ryoko! Oh... oh.... Are you over here? No, how about here? Ryoko?"  
Sasami tugged on her mother's dress. "Mom, it's ok. Ryoko can do that."  
Misaki came out from underneath a booth. "Oh, ok." She stood and seemingly forgot all about the whole thing. "What is that in your hand, Sasami?"  
The little princess smiled. "It is a charm necklace. I got it at one of the games." She fingered the little charm. "Could you put it on, please?"  
Misaki gently took the piece of jewelry and fastened it around her daughter's neck. "Oh... Sasami, you look beautiful!"  
Sasami smiled and ran her fingers down the chain. "I really do like it, Mom. I am so glad Ryoko gave it to me as a prize." The little princess looked around. "I really should thank her, but I don't know where she went."  
Ayeka took her sister's hand and began browsing through the booths. "Oh, we'll see her again. Don't you worry about that." Ayeka said, disgust in her voice.  
As the day went on, and as the sun grew warmer, the scent of all the flowers was in the air. So strong was it, that the air was almost intoxicating.  
The flower in Ayeka's hair was still bright and colorful, seemingly immune to the suns warm rays.  
"Princess Ayeka, hello! Oh, and she is with that darling little Sasami." People would say as they walked by. "Look, the queen! Where are our manners? Let us bow."  
As all people of higher status should do, the three smiled and nodded in acknowledgement of the curtsey paid to them. Ayeka weakly smiled to one as her eyes caught a glimpse of something darting across the orange sky. "Here's your chance to thank Ryoko, Sasami dear." She mumbled to her sister.  
Sasami's eyes lit up and she scanned the crowd. She pulled on Ayeka's sleeve. "There she is sis!" Sasami ran up to the demoness and hugged her.  
Ryoko smiled down at the sky blue haired girl and patted her head. "Hey Sasami, how are you? Are you having fun?"  
Sasami grinned and nodded her head. "Yes, I am! I love festivals, and this is one of my favorites, right behind Summer Solstice."  
Ryoko reached down and touched the necklace the little princess was wearing. "So, you like it?"  
Sasami's eyes brightened. "Oh yes! Thank you so much fore giving it to me as a prize."  
Curiosity filled Sasami's eyes when she saw something glint in the sunlight on Ryoko's wrist. She reached out and touched the gem as Ryoko quietly watched her. Sasami then noticed another on the opposite wrist and one near the base of her neck. "What are those, Ryoko?"  
A mischievous smirk came across the demoness's face. "I'll show you."  
  
Ayeka sighed as she watched Sasami and Ryoko talk. She wondered how Sasami could be so friendly to so many people. "I wonder where Ryoko is from and who her parents are." She swiftly pushed the thought from her mind as she saw Ryoko fly up into the air with her sister!  
Ayeka ran to the spot they were standing and looked up. "Sasami! Ryoko! I demand you put her down this instant!"  
Ryoko hovered in mid-air, Sasami held tight in her arms. Sasami was amazed and very excited. "Wow! This is so fun!"  
Ryoko smiled evilly as she gazed down at Ayeka. "I'm just giving Sasami a little ride that's all."  
Ayeka tightened her hands into fists. "RYOKO! Come down here!"  
Ryoko shook her head. "No, not right now. I'm not finished showing your little sister what I can do." She winked and then darted straight up into the clouds, Sasami giggling with delight.  
Ayeka stomped her foot and clenched her jaw. She could bring Ryoko down if she really wanted to, but she was afraid of hurting her sister. "Ooooooh! Ryoko takes advantage of every situation!"  
Ayeka scanned the orange sky, but did not see Ryoko anywhere. "Now where did she go?"  
"Watch out, Ayeka!" Sasami giggled.  
The princess looked behind her to see Ryoko and Sasami on the back of a demon headed right towards her. Ayeka shrieked and dropped to the ground, as the spirit leaped over he and then skidded to a halt. Ryoko helped Sasami down and then she leapt off.  
Not a sound was in the air as Ayeka slowly got up from the ground. Everyone's eyes were on the creature before them. It was 12 feet tall, and seemed to be one called from the clouds. It resembled the demon Ryoko had called at the Onsen, but this one was white in color and it was wispier. It also had a long, snake like tail that snapped back and forth. The spirit seemed excited and ready to do whatever it was told to.  
Ryoko glanced at Ayeka and then at the spirit she had called. "Impressive, isn't she? I summoned her from the sky."  
Ayeka rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you can distinguish if it is a he or she."  
Ryoko appeared a bit confused. "Of course I can. I roused it, didn't I?"  
The demon roared and brought it's tail down hard on the ground, making it shake.  
Some people gasped, and a small child could be heard whimpering.  
Ryoko pointed to the beast. "You see, she agrees with me." The demoness faced the spirit. "Don't you?"  
The demon growled and shook its head back and forth, a certain fire in its eyes.  
Ayeka looked at Ryoko in disgust and then turned and glanced around her. The festival seemed to have come to a halt ever since the spirit came and galloped through the streets. "Now look what you have done, demon child." Ayeka motioned around her. "Everyone is too afraid to enjoy themselves!"  
Ryoko's smile faded away as she glimpsed at the silent, shivering Juraians. They were obviously scared and intimidated by this creature.  
Ryoko calmly waked up to the spirit and put her hand on its leg. "What are you all afraid of? It isn't going to hurt you!" She faced Sasami. "Show them there is nothing to be afraid of, princess."  
Sasami scampered up to the demon and pet her back. The demon made a guttural sound and closed its eyes. The princess smiled and rubbed its back more.  
Ayeka set her jaw and walked up to her sister and grabbed her by the hand. "Come here Sasami. You will not be playing with either one of these demons!"  
Ryoko stepped in front of Ayeka, but the princess slapped her face and pushed her out of the way.  
The beast was watching and as soon as Ayeka lashed out at Ryoko, the creature panicked. She bellowed and lumbered towards the princess. Before Ryoko could call out for the demon to stop, it raised its arm, extending the claws.  
Ryoko teleported right in front of Ayeka as the spirit brought its powerful strike down upon her.  
  
Ayeka came back from her daydream and shivered. She didn't recall much from that point. She remembered Ryoko being thrown to the side, blood everywhere. The demon had stood dumbstruck for a minute, then let out a tremendous roar that was deafening. It the disappeared.  
Ayeka recalled holding her sister, and then a cloaked figure running up to the body of Ryoko. The person picked up the demoness and then vanished through the crowd.  
  
Sasami came up to Ayeka and looked into her eyes. "Why are you still standing here, sis? Is everything ok?"  
Ayeka snapped out of her daydream and blinked, as if she didn't know where she was. "Oh, no. I'm fine, thank you. I was just... thinking."  
Ayeka walked into the living room, her little sister right behind her. They both sat down on the couch and Ayeka let out sigh. "Do you remember my friend Kimeya, Sasami?"  
Sasami thought a moment before nodded yes. "Kimeya was the guardian's daughter, wasn't she?"  
Ayeka placed her hands in her lap. "I miss her. She was always there to listen."  
Sasami placed her small hand on her sister's. "Kimeya and her family had to leave. Her father, Tsunaki, was called to go with one of our senates of Jurai, so he decided to bring his family with him. Tsunaki didn't know they would never return."  
Ayeka sighed and smiled at her sister. "You're right Sasami. Thank you." She leaned over and embraced Sasami. Ayeka then got up from the couch and headed down the hall and up to her room.  
  
The rest of the day went well and not one fight happened at the dinner table, to Tenchi's relief.  
As the moon rose up into the sky, Tenchi was getting ready for bed. He brushed his teeth, the moonlight shining through the bathroom window. Tenchi glanced at the moon as he splashed water on his face. It always reminded him of Ryoko. She was frequently up and about when the sun began to set, and often sat on the roof and gazed at the stars.  
Tenchi chuckled to himself. He remember the one time he had gone up on the roof to visit Ryoko. It had been fun up there with her, but he didn't want her to know because she would jump all over him.  
A shriek caught Tenchi's attention. It was Ayeka's, but it wasn't the usual irritated scream that she let out when bickering with the demoness. This one seemed terrified.  
Tenchi ran out of the bedroom and towards where he heard the yell. He opened the front door and saw Ryoko staring at Ayeka intently, beam sword held ready.  
The rest of his family and friends were on the porch, watching intently. Tenchi stared in disbelief as Ryoko swung her blade at Ayeka, who barely got out of the way.  
"Why isn't anyone doing anything!?!" Tenchi exclaimed, walking towards the two women.  
Washu tried to grab Tenchi, but he kept going. "Tenchi, no! Don't go near Ryoko! Something is terribly wrong!"  
Tenchi stopped just a few feet from Ryoko and turned towards Washu. "Huh? What do you...." He was cut off and choked by Ryoko. She held the beam sword up to his throat.  
Terror struck Tenchi as he looked into Ryoko's eyes. They were not her yellow eyes, but cast a red color instead. All three jewels could be seen glowing a deep red color, the same as her eyes.  
Ryoko picked Tenchi up by his neck and tossed him to the ground. She then returned her attention to Ayeka, who was still standing in the same spot. As silent as the breeze, Ryoko darted towards the princess, beam sword raised above her head.  
Ayeka put up her force field just as Ryoko brought down her blade. The princess called out for her guardians. "Kamidake! Azaka! Stop this demon!"  
Azaka and Kamidake flew over from the hose and fired shots, all blocked by Ryoko. She extended her hand and blasted them, knocking them to the ground, unable to move.  
Washu helped Tenchi away from the battle and checked his injuries. "I think you'll be all right. Tell me if you feel lightheaded though."  
Tenchi nodded, rubbing his neck. "She is possessed... but not by a spirit."  
Washu furrowed her brow. "Yes I know. What I'd like to know is how she got all three gems. Ikaroshi seems to be controlling her much better, and I think it is because Ryoko has all the jewels."  
Tenchi bit his lip. "It's my fault. I didn't know Ikaroshi could control her like this." He pounded his fists to the ground. "I should have never given Ryoko all her gems!"  
Washu sighed. "No one knew this would happen, Tenchi."  
Tenchi watched in horror as Ryoko launched herself into the air and picked up Ayeka. The princess screamed as she was carried up into the air. Ryoko said nothing at all, but just looked at Ayeka with such hate in her eyes that it tore into her like daggers.  
Ayeka tried to wiggle loose, but Ryoko's hold was too strong. The princess watched as Tenchi became further away until he was no longer visible. "Ryoko, what are you doing with me?!?"  
Ryoko stopped and hovered in the air. A sneer slipped across her face that made Ayeka feel like she was in hell.  
  
  
Sasami stood on the grass, a far away look on her face. Suddenly she came back to reality and whispered something almost inaudible. "The dream...."  
Tenchi looked at the girl on the front lawn. "What did you say, Sasami?"  
Sasami franticly ran towards Tenchi. "Tenchi, the dream! Ryoko is going to kill Ayeka! We have to do something! Ryoko is going to kill my sister!"  
The boy saw that Sasami was getting hysterical, and wasn't sure what to do. "What do you mean by the dream? I... I don't understand."  
The little princess tightly hugged Tenchi and sobbed into his chest. "I dreamt that Ryoko was going to... to...." Sasami tried to swallow back the tears and took a deep breath. "I dreamt that Ryoko would destroy my sis. Now it is going to come true!"  
Tenchi glanced at his grandpa. He was looking up in the clear, moonlit sky. "The are awfully high up now. You cannot see them with the naked eye."  
Washu abruptly pushed over to Tenchi and brought up her holotop. She hurriedly typed in some commands. "If I make haste, I may be able to create a huge cushion around the yard."  
A soft glow came from around the outline of the yard and expanded slowly.  
  
  
Ryoko stopped in the air and stared at Ayeka. That same sneer was still on the demoness's face. Ryoko then darted down to the earth at an incredible speed.  
When Ayeka could see Tenchi once more, she felt Ryoko's grip loosening. "Don't let go!!!" Ayeka franticly cried. "Please don't let go!"  
The demoness lifted Ayeka over her head and tossed her towards the ground. Ryoko floated in the air and watched the princess fall, a menacing look on her face.  
Washu saw Ayeka plunge through the air, coming closer and closer to the ground. "I'm not going to make it! The shield isn't ready! I'm not going to make it!"  
Sasami turned and buried her face into Tenchi's chest as Ayeka smashed into the ground. She dared not to look at what was left of her big sister.  
Washu froze. That was it. She wasn't fast enough. Ayeka was dead and gone forever.  
Everyone was unmoving. Sasami ran to Tenchi and began crying, but he pushed her away and ran to where Ayeka had hit the ground. When he reached the spot in the yard, he wished he hadn't looked. The princess no longer looked like anything. The earth was soaked in blood and nothing was left of her.  
Tenchi felt sick to his stomach as he turned away. He started to walk towards the house when he was Ayeka's headband, undamaged. Tenchi picked it up, held it close, and began to weep for her.  
Tears streaked down everybody's faces, all feeling the immense loss. Sasami clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "Tsunami... why?"  
Tsunami appeared to Sasami in a vision. "I am not in control of everything that happens, but I can help sway more destruction from coming. Listen, Ikaroshi is nearby and will have Ryoko attack again. Find the man and I will help you from there."  
Sasami opened her eyes and stepped off the porch, onto the grass. Ryo-ohki slowly followed behind the little princess. Sasami pet the cabbit on the head. "Ryo-ohki, see if you can find Ikaroshi."  
Ryo-ohki growled at the name and hopped a few feet ahead. She stood on her hind legs and sniffed the air. "Meowr!" The cabbit bounded towards the edge of the forest, Sasami close in pursuit.  
Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared in front of the two, shadows covering his complexion. He glanced up at the sky, a beam of moonlight catching his emerald eyes, making them glint brightly.  
Sasami shuddered as she realized this man was Ikaroshi. She kept faith in what Tsunami told her and listened for the goddess.  
Ikaroshi glared at Sasami. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." He reached out and grabbed the princess.  
Everyone back at the house heard Sasami scream. Tenchi, who was on the grass holding the headband belonging to Ayeka, jumped at the yell. "Oh no! Not Sasami too!" He began running towards the sound and soon found Ikaroshi holding the little princess by the collar of her outfit. A limp Ryo-ohki was nearby on the ground.  
Ikaroshi looked at Tenchi and smiled. "If it isn't Tenchi. The one who always tries to be the hero."  
The rest of Tenchi's family and friends were right behind Tenchi and arrived soon after he did. Yosho placed a hand on Tenchi's shoulder. "Keep faith and trust in your powers. They will not fail if you understand how to use them."  
Tenchi nodded and brought out Tenchi-ken. "Let Sasami go!" He said sternly to Ikaroshi.  
The man looked down at the little girl gasping for air and released his grip, letting her fall to the ground. Ikaroshi placed one hand under his cloak. "Ryoko! Come here." Ryoko was at his side immediately and awaited orders.  
Tenchi looked Ryoko up and down, a deep sorrow in his heart. "Ryoko! Snap out of it! Please!"  
Ikaroshi laughed at the boy's effort. "That will not work, Tenchi. She is completely under my control. You see, the stone was never broken. The one that your deceased princess broke was only half as powerful as the genuine one. In other words, Ayeka destroyed a fake."  
Sasami crawled away from Ikaroshi and went over to Ryo-ohki, who was just coming to. The cabbit opened her eyes and shook her head. "Meow?" She gazed at Ikaroshi and Ryoko, who were standing on the grass.  
"I'll have to thank you, Tenchi." Ikaroshi began. "Thank you for giving Ryoko the other two gems. It would have been much harder to take them from you and that sword of yours."  
Tenchi appeared confused. "What do you mean? Why does it matter if Ryoko has them or not?"  
Ikaroshi shook his head. "Don't play dumb with me. I am aware both you and Washu knew the gems had something to do with my control over Ryoko." He pulled the hood of his cloak down off his head. "Thanks to you, Tenchi, I can now use the genuine stone. It would not work unless Ryoko had all three jewels."  
Tenchi clenched his fists. "Shut up!"  
Ikaroshi put on a fake surprised look on. "Getting a bit angry aren't we? Don't worry, I'll give you something to let your anger out on." He nodded his head and Ryoko lunged at Tenchi.  
Tenchi dropped his sword as Ryoko body slammed him. She quickly flipped him over on his stomach and grabbed his arms. Tenchi was still holding onto Ayeka's headband and did not let go of it even as Ryoko twisted his arms.  
Mihoshi watched Tenchi grimace from the pain. She could not stand watching it and took out her gun. Mihoshi pointed towards Ryoko, but Washu's hand moved the gun away. "You can't shoot my daughter.... I tried so hard to raise her and take care of her."  
Mihoshi's lip quivered. "But she is hurting Tenchi! I can't just watch Tenchi suffer like that...."  
Washu wiped a tear from her eye. "Only shoot if she is going to kill him. Understand?" Washu's heart nearly collapsed from saying the words.  
Mihoshi put her gun back in her belt but kept one hand on it just in case.  
Ikaroshi approached Tenchi. "I see you have not improved much since Kagato. Why, you don't even have the courage to fight back against this woman." He made a signal with his eyes to Ryoko and she twisted his arms hard.  
Tenchi cried out and closed his eyes. It was amazing his arms hadn't dislocated yet. He saw that he could kick Ryoko off of him, but could not bring himself to do so. Tenchi had just lost one that he loved and didn't want to lose another, though kicking her would barely phase the demoness.  
Ikaroshi looked disgustedly at Tenchi. "Fool! Your arms are going to come off in a minute if you don't fight back!"  
Ryoko jammed her elbow a few inches below Tenchi's shoulder, breaking his arm.  
Tenchi could not stand the pain any longer and kicked Ryoko hard. She let go, but seemed as though she never felt the blow  
Mihoshi swiftly came over to Tenchi and pulled him away from Ryoko. "Tenchi, are you ok?" She reached over to check his arm when she suddenly found a purple beam sword in front of her. "Ohhhh...." Mihoshi slowly moved her gaze upwards and saw Ikaroshi standing there, a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Leave Tenchi alone." He moved the blade closer to the Galaxy Police officer, who instantly recoiled back.  
Tenchi grabbed his arm and winced as Ikaroshi turned his attention back to him. "Stupid boy." Ikaroshi said, walking over to him. He put his foot on Tenchi and moved him side to side. "Stupid and weak."  
Tenchi rolled out from under the man's foot and grabbed Tenchi-ken. He stood up and slid Ayeka's headband up on his injured arm, which hung limply at his side.  
Ikaroshi looked at Tenchi with surprise. "You would dare fight your mistress and me with an injury like yours? What if you seriously maul Ryoko just because you could not easily maneuver the sword? I know you do not wish to hurt her."  
Tenchi ignited Tenchi-ken and stared at Ikaroshi, a certain look of hatred in his eyes. Again, Ryoko was taken from him, and this time, Ryoko may never be her own self again.  
Sasami was observing everything that was going on, when she heard Tsunami's voice. "Go to Funaho-ki." Sasami glimpsed at Ikaroshi and saw that he was too engrossed in mocking and vexing Tenchi to notice her. She got up and ran into the forest, heading towards the tree. Little did she know, something was following her.  
When the young princess reached the path that led over the water to Funaho-ki, she stopped and took a deep breath. As she approached the first stepping stone, a breeze kicked up and started blowing through the forest. Sasami paid no attention to it and hopped across to the Juraian tree. Her hand moved to touch the tree and a rainbow colored light came off the hand of the princess and into the tree.  
Sasami firmly placed her hand on the bark and softly repeated words taught to her when she was young. "I come upon you, o' guardian. Help my people, enter our souls. To this I pray, give us the wisdom. We humbly ask your service in this dark hour. Bring to us protection forevermore and always, o' tree of living flesh. Produce forth... produce forth...."The little princess searched her mind for the words but she could not remember the rest. Without the prayer, the tree may not respond. Suddenly, everything just seemed to fall apart and Sasami began to cry. She slumped to the ground and wept into her hands, whispering her dead sister's name. "Ayeka... Oh, Ayeka...."  
The breeze gently flowing through the forest turned into a wind and kept growing stronger. The sky clouded over and it grew very dark, the moon almost invisible behind the cloud cover. An eerie blackness was around everything and it seemed as though you could touch it.  
Sasami was petrified as she heard a branch crack behind her and Funaho-ki. A bush rustled and she closed her eyes and hugged her knees.  
The wind began whipping wildly through the trees and then a pounding on the ground started. The beating continued as the wind blew in hard gusts.  
Sasami dared to open her eyes and saw before her a massive beast obviously a spirit that Ryoko called to follow the princess. Sasami shook in terror as she studied the creature. It was about 12 feet tall, and seemed to be a demon summoned from the clouds. In fact, it very much resembled the one Ryoko called at the Onsen. Though this one was white in color and wispier. It also had a long, snake-like tail that was pounding on the ground in a somewhat excited manner....  
Sasami stopped shivering and stood erect. "You are that spirit Ryoko called at the 'Flower Festival', aren't you?"  
The demon shook his head side to side and made a gurgling noise. It then gently nuzzled the princess, being careful not to knock her over.  
Sasami sighed in relief and pet the spirit's head. "I am so afraid. My sister is... is... not hear, Ryoko is not in control of her own mind anymore, I don't remember the ancient words to communicate to the Juraian trees, and Tenchi is going to die if I don't get some help!" She crouched down and looked at her reflection in the water. Sasami could barely make it out because thick, black clouds covered the moon.  
As she gazed into the water, her reflection faded out and was replaced by Tsunami's. Sasami gasped in surprise and stood up, moving back to the demon near her, never taking her eyes off the reflection.  
The area around the lake and Juraian tree was cleansed of the black fog and the wind died down completely.  
The spirit barked and bowed its head before the water. Sasami stepped away from the creature and glanced at the lake. The little princess had no reflection at all now. "What's happening?" 


	5. Exhumation

At the battle scene....  
Ikaroshi had his arm with the deep blue gem in it, raised in the air. A dark blanket of cloud swirled around his hand and then spread out across the sky.  
Everyone was lying on the earth and unable to move because of a previous attack from Ikaroshi. The sky grew more overcast as Ikaroshi readied for the same assault once more. He cupped his hands and cloud began to form inside them. Ikaroshi watched as it gathered into a whirling mass of blackness. He slowly moved his hands apart, the mass growing larger. When it reached a size of about three feet across, the man blasted the cloud to the dark heavens above. It spread out, electricity immediately beginning to build in it.  
Ikaroshi lifted his right arm, the one that possessed the gem, and brought it down quickly in the direction of the beings on the ground in front of him. He watched with anticipation as the large amount of static and energy in the vapor above lanced down in multiple bolts, striking each person. Screaming and moaning was heard immediately after and Ikaroshi smiled in pleasure.  
Tenchi clenched his teeth and grabbed his injured arm as a bolt hit him. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to withstand the pain. Ayeka's headband slung over Tenchi's left arm unexpectedly began to glow. A beam of light shot from the key and into the sky, spreading out and clearing the blackness.  
Ikaroshi's face, which once had a look of pleasure, now showed irritation. He teleported right next to Tenchi and created a beam sword, holding it just inches from the boy's chest.  
Tenchi froze and fixed his eyes on the glowing weapon. The last things he saw and heard was Ikaroshi telling someone to stay out of other people's business and then being jabbed in the chest with the sword.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsunami clenched her teeth as Ikaroshi brought his blade into Tenchi's chest. "You are only making things harder for yourself."  
Ikaroshi sneered. "Oh, am I? Tenchi, as I understand, can summon the 'Lighthawk Wings'. In fact, he killed my father with that power. Getting rid of Tenchi would only make things easier, not harder."  
Tsunami clasped her hands in front of her. "Tenchi is not dead."  
Ikaroshi had a skeptical look on his face as he looked down at his sword, still in Tenchi's flesh. He withdrew the beam and intently watched the body for any sign of life.  
Ikaroshi abruptly kicked the listless boy and let out an annoyed yell. "If that isn't dead, I don't know what is! I do not know why I even listen to you, injudicious goddess!" He walked up to Tsunami and spoke with hatred in his voice. "I know you are aware of who you are dealing with. However, I didn't know you were fool enough to try and beat me."  
The man swiftly turned and went over to Washu who was trying to stand. He grabbed the scientist by the wrist and yanked her up so she was standing.  
Tsunami sighed. "Ikaroshi, you won't---"  
"--Silence!" The man barked. He then showed Washu the gem in his wrist. "This gem looks familiar, does it not? It is very similar to your daughter's jewel. In fact, you even know they work the same. Am I right so far, Ms. Washu?"  
"Y-yes." She managed.  
Ikaroshi glanced at Tsunami for a moment before continuing. "My father went to the same school you did, Washu. He found out about Ryoko that way. Unfortunately, Kagato never discovered the full potential of the gems and was only able to control Ryoko with them and drain energy from her."  
Washu had gained most of her strength back, as well as the others, minus Tenchi who showed no signs of recovery. The scientist moved her interest to Mihoshi who was gently shaking the listless boy and saying his name.  
Ikaroshi realized Washu was no longer paying attention to him and swiftly slapped her on the cheek. "You best be listening to me, for I believe what I'm going to say will interest you."  
Washu rubbed her cheek and looked directly into Ikaroshi's eyes. She froze. His eyes were the exact shape and color of her own....  
Ikaroshi had a tiny smirk on his face as he pulled his shoulder length hair away from his neck. "Go ahead my dear. Check. It is there."  
The woman gradually moved behind the man and examined near his hairline. She emitted a gasp when she found a mark the size of a nickel. It was in the shape of an eight-pointed star and could only be seen if the hair was pulled away from it.  
Washu slowly moved her hand to the back of her own neck and ran her fingers over the same star-shaped emblem Ikaroshi had. It couldn't be.... How could it be?  
Ikaroshi faced Washu and smiled a bit softer than usual.  
Washu stumbled back a few steps before regaining her balance. "You are my... my son...."  
Still smiling, Ikaroshi nodded his head. "The one and only."  
Tsunami unexpectedly appeared next to Washu and gave her a stern look. "We warned you of marriage, but you would not listen." She waved her hand, motioning to the destruction. "Now look at what has happened! All because of that one choice."  
Washu shook her head, ignoring the goddess, and glanced up at Ikaroshi. " I know you are my son, but how could Kagato be your father if I never...."  
Ikaroshi opened his mouth to speak when he received a full force body slam from Ryoko. He had a shocked look on his face as he landed on the ground. "What?!"  
Ryoko's eyes still had a reddish cast, but she was apparently fighting to free herself from the man's control.  
Ikaroshi stared in disbelief at Ryoko. "I never realized how strong you were. Now I know why my father was so determined to use you." He reached into his cloak and took out the green stone. "I guess you need a bit of shaping up, Ryoko." Ikaroshi tightly gripped the gem and sent hundreds of volts into it, which made the demoness instantly recoil back in pain, then fall to her knees. Ryoko struggled again, but soon realized Ikaroshi still had his strong hold on her. However, she did have her conscious mind back.  
Ryoko stared fiercely into Ikaroshi's emerald eyes and wondered how long she had been under his control. She swallowed hard and tried to speak. Her voice was constricted and difficult to understand, but she could talk.  
"You killed..." Ryoko took a breath "You killed my Tenchi."  
Ikaroshi just laughed at the demoness's effort. "So I did, my lady." He waved his hand outward. "What are you planning to do about it, hmmm?"  
Ryoko looked as if she was going to cry. She tried to fight, but found herself completely immobile. Memories of Kagato flooded back to her. She remembered events... events that she had never recalled before. The foggy past became clear and she was taken back by what passed through her mind. Her mother, Washu, and how much she deeply cared for her. The way Kagato forced her to train day and night, Ikaroshi always watching from the shadows. He always observed her every move, her every breath. Then that one night....  
Ryoko visibly shook as she continued reminiscing. She also now knew what awful corruption and destruction she had caused. All the innocent people she killed. "How... how could I have done such things?" She thought. Visions of her literally massacring and blasting people to oblivion passed through her mind.  
As she sorted her thoughts, Ikaroshi contently sighed and faced the two sister goddesses. "Now that Ayeka and Tenchi are dead and Ryoko is helpless, I'm off to Jurai. Don't bother trying anything, because you will regret it immediately." He strolled over to Tenchi. "Oh Ryoko?"  
Ryoko snapped back to the present and slowly turned towards the man. "What do you want...?" She said, a corner of her lip beginning to quiver in anger.  
Ikaroshi, sure that he had the woman's attention, spat right on Tenchi's face.  
The demoness could not take any more of the horrible man standing before her. All the anger pent inside her balled up and she let out a deafening scream. The three gems Ryoko possessed shone brightly and her eyes glowed a deep blood red.  
Ikaroshi winced and swiftly threw the green stone out from under his cloak. The gem was extremely hot and when it fell to the ground, the grass smoldered around it. The stone then shattered, its pieces just dissolving into nothing.  
Ryoko's eyes returned to their normal color and she was finally her own self. She threw her arms out and roared, a blinding flash illuminating the area for a few seconds. As the light dimmed, everyone was amazed to find Ryoko, Tenchi, and a slightly younger looking Tsunami standing before them.  
Ryoko and Tenchi were hovering in the air, both wearing the kimonos signature to the power of the Lighthawk wings. Ryoko possessed eight wings, while Tenchi had three.  
Ikaroshi was appalled. "What on earth? Tenchi was dead, I am sure of it. No one could have survived an energy blade through the heart!"  
Tenchi sneered and grabbed one of his Lighthawk wings, forming a sword, the other two wings acting as shields.  
Ikaroshi took a step back, but ended up bumping into Mihoshi who shoved her laser gun to his back. "You are under arrest! Surrender at once!" She ordered.  
Tenchi and Ryoko both pointed their Lighthawk swords at the man, waiting for him to chose between a fight or surrender.  
Sighing, Ikaroshi took off his black cloak, revealing a light gray kimono underneath. "Tenchi, I think you would like to have this." He tossed the cloak towards the boy and it crumpled to the ground. "It was my father's." Said Ikaroshi.  
The Lighthawk wings around Tenchi vanished as he reached down and picked up the cape and shook it out.  
Ryoko glanced at the young man, but quickly turned her attention back to Ikaroshi. Her Lighthawk wings were still there, and so was her sword. The demoness didn't trust the man, not after all that he did.  
Yosho abruptly ran over to Tenchi and yanked the cloak from his hand. "Tenchi, it is a demon!"  
Sure enough, the cape sprouted two slanted yellow eyes and its form changed rapidly into a black, ghost-like figure. Before Tenchi had time to react, the spirit moved over him, engulfing his body within its mass.  
Ryoko quickly lunged at the demon and sliced through it with her sword, barely missing Tenchi's chest. The severed halves dropped to the ground, mist rising from them.  
Tenchi whirled around to face Ikaroshi. "What was that?!" He demanded.  
Ikaroshi smirked and pointed to where the two pieces lay. "Well, it wasn't my father's cloak."  
The sliced halves dissolved into a thick, black vapor, then materialized into separate demons identical to each other.  
Tenchi cursed, trying to generate the Lighthawk wings again. "Come on!"  
Ikaroshi laughed and threw out his hand, making the two spirits advance towards the boy.  
Ryoko grabbed Tenchi-ken and tossed it to Tenchi who caught it, the blade immediately igniting. He expertly gouged a hole in one demon then brought the sword out, swinging it across the air and ripping through the other. A black mist was emitted from the wounds and created new spirits, the other two healing themselves.  
Tenchi set his jaw. No matter how many times anyone cut the monsters into pieces, they always regenerated, forming more in the process.  
Tenchi sliced yet another demon, but it turned into separate creatures like the others. "This isn't working!" He said to Ryoko while dodging a swipe from the enemy. Ryoko furrowed her brow. "Yeah? Well maybe this will!" She grabbed a demon and ripped it apart, then blasted an energy ball at it. This proved to be a really bad idea. The tiny parts morphed into hundreds of monsters, rapidly growing to full size.  
Ryoko glared at Ikaroshi. "So you think you are so tough.... Well I don't!" She dashed full speed at him; her sword aimed for his throat. "You will die!"  
Ikaroshi had a haughty smile on as Ryoko came within an inch away in two seconds. She was abruptly repelled back into the ground by an unseen force. Ikaroshi hadn't even moved. He shook his head, an ostentatious look still on his face. "Did you really think you could beat me?" His gaze dropped. "After all, don't you know who I am?" He held his hand up and all the demons stopped battling and floated motionless in the air.  
Ryoko cautiously sat up and Tenchi stood next to her. Both listened intently as Ikaroshi spoke.  
"You all know my mother is Washu, but I was only with her for about 17 months."  
Tenchi's jaw dropped. "Y-y-you are Washu's son?!"  
"Oh, that's right. You were dead while I mentioned it. Ah, but I never got further than that so you have not missed much."  
Tenchi's mouth was still open as he gawked at Washu then at Ikaroshi. "Did... did Washu know?" He asked to no one in particular.  
Ikaroshi cleared his throat. "No. Everyone on Jurai thought I was killed just like Washu's husband was."  
Mihoshi looked quizzically at Washu. "Are you Juraian, Miss Washu?"  
Washu glared at her. "Don't call me 'Miss'!"  
"Sorry Washu." Mihoshi sheepishly answered.  
Washu's favorite purple cushion appeared behind her and she sat down on it. "To answer your question Mihoshi... no, I'm not Juraian. I lived there with my husband before he was... was taken away from me. I went off to learn science soon afterwards."  
Ikaroshi raised an eyebrow. "Why not tell them who you are? Who you really are."  
"Because we aren't talking about me, we are talking about you."  
Ikaroshi furrowed his brow. "You said you weren't from Jurai, which I believe is on the subject of yourself."  
Washu crossed her arms. "That's only because you started it, Mister."  
"Don't you dare show disrespect to me!" He yelled. "And don't call me 'mister' ither!"  
A devilish grin appeared on Washu's face. "Okay, Mister. Sorry about calling you 'mister', Mister."  
Ikaroshi clenched his fists. "I didn't know you played that way, MISS Washu."  
"Mister Mister Mister!"  
"Miss Miss Miss Miss Miss!"  
Ryoko rolled her eyes and turned to Tenchi. "Yup, that's Washu's son alright."  
"M-i-s-t-e-r!" Sang Washu, waving her fingers back and forth.  
"Forget it!" Ikaroshi exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. "Demons, attack the redheaded fool!"  
Washu's smug look quickly dissipated as all the spirits' eyes glared at her. "Oops...." In a little more than a second, the creatures engulfed Washu in their bodies.  
"Enough!" A voice cried out. All the demons were ripped apart by a wave of light coming from the direction of the voice. The monsters vanished into the air, permanently destroyed, and everybody turned to where the light came from.  
Washu gasped. "Tokimi!"  
Tokimi bowed then moved aside, revealing Tsunami. "Tsunami found me and told all that has happened."   
Tokimi looked Ikaroshi up and down, then moved her gaze to Washu. "So this is yours. Some son he turned out to be."  
Washu closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. Why did everyone have to blame her? After all these years she still vividly remembered the pain associated with the day her husband and son were taken away. She didn't know all of this would happen....  
Ikaroshi impatiently tapped his fingers. "Who is this newcomer?" He asked Washu.  
Washu opened her eyes, moist with tears. "That is Tokimi who---"  
"--I know her name!" He interrupted. "I would like to know why she is here and who she is."  
Tokimi raised her hand, asking Washu for silence. She walked to Ikaroshi, holding an expressionless gaze. "Are you afraid of me, young one?"  
Ikaroshi was taken aback for a moment, but quickly retorted back. "No, I am not afraid of you, whomever you are. And where do you get of calling me 'young one'?!"  
"You are many years younger than I."  
"But that does not mean you can call me that."  
Tokimi glanced at Tsunami, then back at the man. "We are wasting time."  
Ikaroshi narrowed his eyes. "I did not start this, mind you."  
Tokimi stared at him and said nothing, the same unchanging expression on her face. It never changed, just stayed stone-like, as if it were sculpted.  
Ikaroshi could not stand the gaze any longer and turned away.  
"I came from my realm." Tokimi finally said.  
The man's eyes brightened a bit. Perhaps Tokimi would cooperate now. He turned his head to the woman. "Where is your 'realm'?"  
"It isn't anywhere, but it exists just the same."  
Facing Tokimi, Ikaroshi exhaled loudly. "You aren't by chance related to that arrogant fool, Tsunami, are you?"  
Tokimi did not answer, but motioned to Tsunami, willing him to ask her himself.  
Ikaroshi disgustedly left Tokimi and grumbled. "I'm not getting anywhere with this." He threw his hands out. "Tsunami, elaborate! I do not have time for these games."  
Tsunami nodded her head. "We are related, if that is what you are asking."  
"I see." He rubbed his chin. "I knew you and Washu were sisters, but I didn't know about Tokimi."  
Ryoko and Tenchi exchanged a look of surprise. "Washu, Tsunami, and Tokimi are sisters?!" They said in unison.  
Ikaroshi nodded his head. "Yes they are. Now then, Tsunami, why did you leave to get Tokimi? And how did you know where to---"  
"--You are afraid of us." Interrupted Tokimi.  
Ikaroshi clenched his fists and tried to suppress the anger threatening to burst forth. "I am NOT afraid, nor am I going to keep putting up with your disrespect towards me."  
Tokimi stood motionless with the same inscrutable face she always wore.  
Ikaroshi moved his gaze to the ground. "If you want to know what fear is, I'll show you." He teleported a few feet above everyone and threw his arms back, chest towards the night sky.  
The moon's glow doubled in brightness and the skies became clear, rid of the black clouds and mist. The ground began to shake and a pillar of jagged earth shot up from it, nearly taking Tokimi with it. Another pillar came up from the ground, uprooting a large tree. It tottered for a few seconds then fell in the direction of Tokimi. She teleported just far enough away so that the tree would not touch her.  
Tokimi looked up at Ikaroshi. "What are you trying to prove?"  
Ikaroshi ignored her and made another pillar of earth come up again, this time taking the goddess up with it.  
Tokimi gripped the column tightly as it twisted up into the air, then toppled over. She vanished from sight just before the pillar crumpled into the ground. Tokimi reappeared on top of the mound of dust and rock.  
Ikaroshi sneered at her. "You are quick." He floated to the ground. "What I am trying to prove is that you are a fool and will die a fool." He turned his face towards the heavens and yelled, slowly bringing his arms up above his head.  
Small rocks lifted up from the ground and began pelting Tokimi. She engaged a shield that easily protected her from the pebbles, but larger stones began hitting the shield as well.  
Ikaroshi had his hands raised high in the air and was breathing heavily. A blue energy lanced around his body and a few feet from it. This was his true power.  
Tokimi kept a solemn face while holding her force field up, but you could see a slight look of worry. How much power did Ikaroshi have?  
A boulder hovered above the ground, then slammed against Tokimi's shield. Another hit from behind, sending a small crack through the energy shield. Tokimi knew her force field could last against such attacks for hours, but they were getting stronger.  
The same boulders flew up into the air then came down with such force that they shattered upon impact on the force field. This created a deafening sound and several large cracks shot down the shield, but it still held strong.  
Ikaroshi hovered motionless, blue energy still visibly moving around his body. He teleported closer to the goddess and maliciously smiled. The ground shook violently, then opened up right beneath Tokimi. In order for her to move away, she had to disengage her shield. The godess knew Ikaroshi would directly attack her once this was done, but she had no choice.  
Tokimi let herself fall for a few moments, then took down her force field. The split-second she did this, she found herself being held by the neck.  
Ikaroshi darted out of the ravine with the goddess and the earth closed back up. He tightened his grip around her throat and gracefully landed on the ground.  
Ikaroshi held Tokimi up by one arm and watched her begin to struggle for breath. "What's the matter?"  
Tokimi shut her eyes and thought to herself. "He is so strong and clever. How could he have learned to avoid then cancel out my powers? He has never known me."  
Tsunami and Washu stood watching Tokimi's breath slow. They both wanted to help, but remembered the promise they had both made to their sister many years ago. They swore to never again help her in a battle. The last time this was done, victory was taken away from Tokimi and given to Washu and Tsunami. Tokimi had almost been killed because of their intervention. But perhaps the goddess really did need their help....  
Ikaroshi gazed at Tokimi, unconcerned with the fact that she showed little signs of life, and let her drop to the ground. He placed his foot on the goddess's chest and created a beam sword. The man raised it above his head and smiled. "Goodbye." He whispered.  
He jabbed the sword down, only to meet Tsunami's Lighthawk wings. The shield pushed Ikaroshi back and Tsunami stepped over to her sister. "I am sorry I broke my oath, Tokimi, but I could not see you die from pride."  
"So that is why you did not help her." Ikaroshi said, moving around the Lighthawk wings.  
Tsunami frowned and had the Lighthawk wings move in front of Ikaroshi again. "You will stay behind those." She turned to Washu and spoke to her telepathically. "Can you use your powers at all?"  
Washu sighed. "I'm afraid I haven't found out how. I can teleport and change my physical appearance, but my other abilities have not been used in so many millenniums."  
"We need you. Without all our powers, we cannot create energy strong enough to defeat Ikaroshi."  
"I'm sorry, but you and Tokimi must hold him off." Washu teleported to Tokimi and helped her up. "He must have a weakness. Keep Ikaroshi at bay until I figure something out."  
Tokimi said nothing as she wiped the dust from her face.  
Washu was about to join Tsunami when she felt a strong wind. The scientist looked quizzically at Tokimi and saw the grave look on her face. Tokimi's hair danced back and forth in the gust of wind. All of a sudden everyone but Ikaroshi was teleported into a strange blackness. All who were there could be seen, but everything else was dark.  
Tenchi looked around. "Wh-where are we?"  
"My realm." Tokimi said.  
Mihoshi had an upset look on her face. "But I though you said your realm wasn't anywhere."  
"That is correct."  
Mihoshi's lip quivered. "So we're all nowhere? Oh no! How do we get back? How will I keep my job? There is no food here!" She cried while running back and forth.  
Washu rolled her eyes and grabbed Mihoshi's arm. "Look, we are all fine and we can get back. In Tokimi's realm, time does not pass. When we return, everything will be as we left it, including Ikaroshi. The reason for time not passing here is simple. Due to the lack of a certain atom called Bionyopsisca, the other matter cannot withstand the pressurization of the nothingness. This causes a time lapse and---"  
"--Where's Sasami?" Mihoshi interrupted.  
"What do you... Sasami! She isn't here!" Washu franticly turned to Tokimi. "You didn't bring her here!"  
Tokimi held up her hand. "But I did."  
"Here I am!" Sasami exclaimed.  
All turned and saw Tsunami standing there with Ryo-ohki on her shoulder.  
Ryoko furrowed her brow, noting Tsunami's newfound beauty. "You weren't supposed to join entities until Tenchi and I go married!"  
Tenchi stepped back. "Huh?! I never said I'd marry you! And where is Sasami?"  
Ryoko whacked him on the head. "Right there! She assimilated with her entity Tsunami, so now they are both Sasami and Tsunami."  
Tenchi rubbed his head. "Yeah, I kind of remember Tsunami talking about that. But I thought Sasami had to be older first."  
Sighing, Tsunami sat down in mid-air. "That was the way it was supposed to be. We had to join though. Without Sasami, I am not as powerful, for I had giving part of my abilities and strengths to her. Now that we are one, I can better help against our antagonist."  
Tenchi slowly nodded. "Ok. But why were we brought here?"  
Tokimi's voice echoed through the darkness, but she was nowhere to be seen. "I must show you all something that will help us in the battle. I must first explain something to you humanoids."  
A low rumbling sound like thunder was heard, then Tokimi became visible again. "I am the goddess of the past. My powers are all related to what has happened and are most powerful when used to protect the past." She motioned towards Tsunami and Washu. "My sisters and I are all part of a trinity, Tsunami being the goddess of the future, and Washu the goddess of the present. When joined together, as we once were, we make an incredible force. However, many years ago we chose to split apart for various reasons and can never join like that again."  
Washu shook her head. "Wait a minute, my studies showed that we could do so at any time. That's why I agreed on our separating. "  
"Joining is possible, but not to our original form."  
"B-but... my studies...." Washu stammered.  
"Washu, we are goddesses. Science cannot explain the supernatural."  
Washu stared blankly, mouth agape. "I... I've never been so far off before... I don't understand."  
Tokimi stood quietly, her hands in front of her.   
Washu dropped her gaze to the floor. "Now what are we supposed to do? I thought---" She looked up at Tokimi. "--I thought this was how we could defeat Ikaroshi! I planned out my whole life, thinking that one day we could reunite when I had finished my life on Earth."  
Tokimi placed her hand on Washu's shoulder. "It is alright. From what I understand, you are happy on Earth with your friends." She said, motioning to the people around them. "Even though we cannot go back to what was, we can still make the most of what we can do. There is still hope for us against Ikaroshi."  
Tokimi faded into the darkness and only her voice was heard. "Many centuries ago, events took place that led to why Ikaroshi is here."  
Suddenly, everyone saw a foggy vision of someone pacing back and forth. The vision became clearer, revealing a gray-haired Juraian. Yosho's eyes filled with surprise as he focused his attention to the man. "I knew him...." 


End file.
